Fantasy of Torture
by Nikkler
Summary: Naruto notices something different about Sasuke... What will happen when Naruto’s best friend goes over the limits and does something that will make Naruto wish for death? There are things far worse then death
1. Chapter 1: Fantasies Most Welcome…

Hi everyone! This is Nikkler! Yay me… anyway this is my first Naruto fanfic so if you review be gentle with me. .;; This is my first ever chapter fic. The last thing I wrote was a poem.

Pairings: Will be GaaraNaru, one-sided SasuNaru

CAUTION: THIS WILL BE A YAOI! YOU HEAR ME? THAT MEANS BOYXBOY LOVE! DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS? MALES SLEEPING WITH MALES! YOU HAVE BEEN WARRNED AND I SHOULD NOT BE FLAMED BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T KNOW. -.-

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto there would be a lot of Yaoi in it. But I don't so I can only dream, write and read.

Extended Summery: Naruto notices something different about Sasuke but can't think of what it is. Sasuke hears voices in his head and has intentions that are not pure. What will happen when Naruto's best friend goes over the limits and does something that will make Naruto wish for death? There are things far worse then death… Rape is such a thing. But having others call it a dream can be far worse. Rape is something that can never be forgotten, and it can break even the strongest of souls.

Notes: This has no specific time period well, after the first Chuunin exam but it doesn't follow the manga or anime series. Naruto characters are around 16. Shikamaru is a chuunin while everyone is still genins. Temari is a medic nin and Kankuro is Anbu now.

* * *

"mow" speech;

'mow' thinking;

(mow) other voice talking;

:mow: author notes

* * *

Fantasy of Torture

Chapter 1: Fantasies most welcome…

* * *

Naruto's pov

You know those books where on dark rainy night bad things happen? Well this is what it's like out to night. Nothing bad has happened yet, but I just have this feeling something will happen…

I stop walking down the deserted streets of Konoha frustrated that I'm being followed. "Come on out Sasuke!" Out of the shadows he comes near me wearing that same smirk on his face. But his eyes were different. They show something in them that I've never seen before. I know that he likes me… It's obvious to anyone who watches him. Even Sakura-chan and that Ino girl have backed off. Though they don't leave me alone.

"Hey dobe :dead last:…" Sasuke walks up to me his cheeks flushed and the smell of liquor is all around him.

I choose to ignore the dobe comment at that present moment. "How many did you have tonight?"

"Hn. That's none of you damn business." I give him a disappointed look... I know he can't resist it. "Lost count after three."

"Come on." I say with a sigh. "Let me take you home to sleep it off."

"I'm not tired." I'm amazed. How can he speak and walk so clearly even when he's drunk? His house is a far distance from where we are so I decide to take him to my home to spend the night. I didn't think anything of it at the time, but when I suggested it his smirk grows even wider and more evil.

* * *

Sasuke POV

* * *

Naruto knows I like following him so he doesn't stop me. I guess he is use to it by now. That's fine, I'll become more aggressive in winning his attention, his body, and his love.

I don't remember when I started to obsess over him like this, but it's been a while now. Sakura and Ino have stopped stalking me but are constantly bothering MY Naruto. That's right MINE. He will belong only to me. No one will touch him, but in order to do that I must claim him as mine. Even if I have to force him to.

I went to the bar to think of a plan to get him to sleep with me. I know I'm a loser who has issues, but I worry about Naruto… He's been going to the sand village a lot lately and I think he has a thing for Gaara. I know he does! I can smell Gaara all over him. Though I know he hasn't claimed him yet.

Thinking about this causes me to lose track of my drinks, oh well. This is as good a time as any to leave. On my way home, well not really I was really looking for Naruto… but that's not the point; but as I was taking a walk, the object of my obsession comes into view. So I follow and of course he notices me. I look up and down his lean body, oh how beautiful it must be with out any clothing, 'He's been training' I can see it in the way his body moves. As the muscles tighten while he walks or moves his arms.

(You want to taste him don't you?) 'Oh yes I do.'

(You want him here and now…?) 'Yes, but I can't do that he will hate me for life…'

(Hate is a strong word you know. He won't really hate you, he would be upset for a time, but he'll get over it and he would realize how great you are and fall in love with you.) 'That will never happen and you know it!'

The voice only mocks me, what does that voice know about anything. It's not like I know what I'm doing. Why do I even talk to it? It must not be real. (Look you're at the Uzumaki house. What are you going to do? Let this wonderful opportunity slip away?)

I can feel myself smirk. "No…"

"What was that?" Naruto asks me from over his shoulder. He slowly takes out his keys to open the door, and I come to realize that he was taking to long, but I couldn't force him to go faster, otherwise he would suspect something, and my opportunity would be wasted. Finally he has the door open and I walk in behind him. "I'm taking a shower and going to bed, ok? You can take the spare room. Night."

"Yeah. Whatever just don't be to loud alright Dobe?" That was more of a statement then an insult but he was to tired to argue anyway so he just leaves to conduct his business and I'm left to think of how I'm going to make the most of this night.

(Look at the gift I brought you.) 'What gift?'

(Look in you bag and find out) I do as I am told to and when I open it up I found perfume… 'I know the alcohol might smell bad but I will not play dress up with any perfume!

(What a funny human you are. Truly you are. This is not normal perfume; it is a pheromone enhancer. Lets just say once you spray it, the person who smells it will not be able to control themselves.) Shivers run down my spine as I hear his soft laughter. His laughing doesn't sound happy it sounds like the laughter of a demon.

* * *

No Pov

* * *

Sasuke makes his way across the dark house into the guestroom. A place he has been in many times before. It wasn't anything fancy but simple, just a small dresser and a twin size bed, a small walk in closet, and a night table by the bed. Sasuke takes out the perfume and places it on the night table and starts to strip to his boxers. He climbs into bed waiting patiently for Naruto to finish and to his great satisfaction he hears the shower stop running a few minutes later Naruto comes out wrapped only in a towel. Sasuke could feel his arousal getting hard at the thought of what was under that thin layer of material.

"Just a little longer to wait… then… you'll be mine." With that said Sasuke tries to get himself under control and after a few minutes succeeds and listen to Naruto's soft slow breathing and decides that it's time to see if this perfume actually works. A full out smile sketches itself on to Sasuke's face, as he made his way to Naruto's room…

* * *

To be continued…?

:me time: So what did you think? Do I suck so bad that I shouldn't even bother to put up a second chapter? You do you like it and you want me to up date? Reviews would be nice. . Remember that this is my first Naruto fic and my first chapter story so please be gentle with me.

Next time: Chapter 2: Nightmare or reality…

"Sasuke… please… don't…….." Sasuke's smile grows as he lays kisses across Naruto. "Don't do this Sasuke Please….! No! Please……." Tears flow freely down his face as Sasuke takes everything away from him.


	2. Chapter 2: Nightmare or Realiy?

Hi everyone! . I want to thank you all so much for reviewing! You have no IDEA how much this means to me! Really. I honestly think I have no talent in writing but I promised my sister I would post it up for her. So, now she gets to do the disclaimer! (Oh my, what have I done? O.o)

Genna's Disclaimer: Hey everyone! Nikkler doesn't own Naruto. If she did she'd be rich and I would not need to be doing this. Yeah and there would be visuals because she likes to draw and we wouldn't have to have to use our imaginations and yeah. Ok then on, with the show.

Thank you Ravynne Nightshade for betaing for me!

Pairings: SasuNaru; GaaraNaru

Warnings: YAOI IS IN HERE! I will put up a block for when it is finished if you truly don't want to read it - but why would you do that? .'''

Enjoy.

* * *

Fantasy of Torture:  
Chapter 2: Nightmare or Reality?

* * *

The house was completely dark inside; you couldn't even see your hand in front of you, but that was ok for Sasuke. The darker the better… 'Can I really do this…?' He clutches the oil bottle tighter. 'I only have one chance better not waste it'. With that in mind, he pulls the cork of the oil bottle opening it - the smell was intense. It was sweet like lavender, used to relax, but the other scents went straight to his already growing member. He closed the bottle and slowly opens Naruto's door with a sly smile on his face.

Naruto's breathing was slow and gentle; a snore could be heard here and there but nothing too loud. His body was sprawled out on the bed with one leg hanging off. He didn't even put covers over him. Sasuke looked at his prize with hunger in his eyes and he scanned the body before him. "You're everything I thought you would be." What was better was that the towel barely covered Naruto's manhood. 'You always were one to tease weren't you?' Sasuke walked over to the bed and lifted the towel; the sight did not disappoint him.

"Naruto… Time to wake up…" No response came from the sleeping blond. "Since talking won't work I'll wake you up another way." After re-opening the oil bottle, he set it on the night stand letting the fragrance fill the room like incense. Sasuke climbed up on the bed straddling Naruto's hips and started to lay light kiss across Naruto's torso, Sasuke watched while Naruto came out from his sleep.

"Wha…" Naruto's eyes slowly lift open and then widen. "Sasuke what the hell are you doing!" Sasuke just looked into Naruto's eyes and smiled.

"Living a fantasy of mine." Naruto tried to struggle and knock Sasuke off, but then, he breathed in the foreign sent.

* * *

**Naruto POV**

* * *

'What is he doing?' My mind was screaming for me to move, to do something but I couldn't. I used up all my chakra training. I can feel his mouth licking a trail from my ear to my mouth. 'I can't do this.' I try to push him away but I can't find the strength. "We can't do this…" He just looks at me with lust covered eyes and continues where he left off. His hands roaming my body - violating it, making it dirty.

His mouth reaches mine as he descends, claiming my lips in a violent kiss. I don't respond. I won't respond. He pushes harder against me and he brings his hand up to pry open my jaw. When he succeeds, he invades my mouth with his tongue. I can taste the alcohol he had earlier. His hand slackens its hold on my jaw and I take my chances, I bite down, copper liquid spills into my mouth as Sasuke backs away quickly. Shock was written on his face and then anger. Rage fills his eyes as I realize I've awakened his sharingan. I know I'm in trouble now.

He hits me across the face hard. I can already feel it swelling from the impact. He's breathing hard now and is distracted. This is my chance to escape. I sit up quickly causing Sasuke to loose his balance and topple over. I dash from my bed only to be held back when a hand grabs my ankle causing me to fall off the bed. He wastes no time tackling me to the ground and straddling me. He sees my towel lying on the bed, takes it easily, and ties my hands to one of the legs of the bed with it. I can't move… He backs away to look at me with that dammed smile of his.

"You are truly beautiful." I give him a look of disgust and his smile widens. 'This is amusing to him!' I start to struggle from the knot he made out of my towel and apparently, he notices. I'm not trying to be discrete anymore. The faster I can get out of this the better, but yet again, I'm not fast enough. He starts making hand seals and the cloth turns to chains. I know now, that no matter what I do, I can't escape him. My fate has been sealed.

He walks closer to me as a predator does to its prey before it pounces. I try kicking at him but he won't have any of that. He captures a foot and runs his right hand along my skin. It makes my skin crawl watching it. He then grabs my ankle and slowly turns it till a satisfying crack is felt. I let out a whimper as pain shoots up my leg.

"I wouldn't have to do that if you just cooperated." He looks almost apologetic, but I know he's not. He's enjoying this.

After the pain fades to a dull throb and my hysteria under control something else registers in my brain, a smell, it's nothing I ever smelt before. Its strong smell enters my lungs and I can't help but be aroused. 'Why? I don't understand what is happening.' Then I look at what was once my friend. He takes off his boxers and crawls closer to me and spreads my legs apart placing his body in front of me. I can feel my blood run cold as reality strikes me as to what is going to happen to me.

He starts touching me again and I feel my eyes widen as my body reacts to it. He kisses my collar bone as I try to back away. I realize yet again that I'm at his mercy. His lips travel down till he stops at my right nipple and bits down. Not enough to cause pain but enough to get a rise out of me, and I can't help but moan. It's sickening how my body has betrayed me. I can feel him smile against me as he sucks on my already hard nub. His hand comes up ghosting over my legs and reaching my member giving it a firm squeeze. I gasp arching my back at the sensation. He then shifts his attention to my other nipple giving it the same kind of attention as the first.

He stops sucking at my chest and moves even closer. Chest to chest, his arousal rubs against mine and he lets out a moan. He moves his hips against mine and soon moves faster and harder. His moans get louder. Despite what my minds telling my body it moves in it own accord and starts rubbing against him. 'How can he be doing this to me? His thrusting stops and he looks up at me. "You… Can't be with anyone else… You … belong to … ME!" and crushes my mouth again with a bruising kiss. He decides he needs air and pulls away. He sticks two fingers through my lips and sighs.

"Don't you dare do what you did last time or you WILL regret it." I give a whimper as I understand and do as I'm told. He smiles again in satisfaction; his hands go down my body till he reaches his destination. I give a yelp in surprise as he starts to pump me again. Tears start to cloud my vision as I feel my climax coming and there's nothing I can do to stop it from happening. "Pweas doewn do hiss" I try to get him to stop but he just adds a third finger shoves them farther down my throat. I feel myself gag but he doesn't care… His pumping starts to increase and it causes me to suck harder. Something was building and then a blinding flash of white is seen behind my closed eye lids.

I watch in horror as Sasuke cleans me up with his tongue. When he's done, he licks hiss lips and says, "You taste heavenly…" The tears that I've held in this long come pouring out. "Don't cry Naruto, I know you enjoyed it. Didn't you?" I turn my head away. He just grunts a laugh out. He grabs my legs again at the knees and lifts them on to his shoulders. I start trembling knowing what to come but I can't stop the tears. My soul is shattering along with my mind and self worth. Soon I'll be nothing to no one. Then I feel it - his fingers entering into my body, probing. I tried to use my uninjured leg to push him off and I managed to do that but he wasn't too happy with that. He slapped my across face again this time the blow causes me to bite my tongue. Now I was tasting my own blood. "I told you not to try anything! Now you're going to regret it…"

After that was said, he positions himself and to my surprise rubs himself down in oil. The smell from before intensifies as my body starts to relax do to its calming smells; but that's not the only thing it does to me… No, it somehow arouses me. I can't explain it there is nothing arousing about this situation but it like my body is acting on its own accord. Those thoughts quickly exit my mind as pain shoots through me as Sasuke slams himself into me. I cry out in pain while he moans in ecstasy. I can feel myself ripping and blood is pooling out of my rectum in thick torrents. Once he's buried himself, he holds his head back and gives off a shuddered breath. Once he comes back to his senses, he starts moving. With each thrust, the pain seems to lessen. That's not the only thing, my other senses seem to either be magnified or reduced to something almost none existent. My taste is dulled by the blood that remains in my dry mouth. His moans echo through my head sending my body on edge. My vision is blurred from my tears only to be replaced by clouds of lust. His hands seem to send fire everywhere he touches. Before I know it, I'm rising to meet his thrusts. The pain is replaced with pure pleasure that my body can't seem to get enough, even if my heart and soul are dying.

He continues to pounds into me hard, striking a spot inside me that sends me on a wave of ecstasy. Soon I find myself screaming his name and him, mine. His pace quickens and I'm begging him to go harder and faster. He doesn't disappoint and does exactly that. I can tell he's coming to his end and he grips my painful member in a fierce grip. I don't know whether I should cry out in pain or pleasure but I did cry out.

Then the world stops as he claims me as his own. I can feel him fill me and I see myself climax as well spilling my seed allover our torsos. Then I come back down to reality. He exits out of my body and I lay there broken realizing that I stopped fighting.

I have given up…

My dreams…

My hopes…

Everything…

It all has been ripped away by someone I considered a comrade, a friend, a brother. That too is ruined. Who would want a leader who can't even protect himself? Someone who can be used and broken so easily? I'm nothing now, though I guess I really wasn't anything to begin with. This just proves what a fool I really am.

The tears fall from my eyes yet again and I don't even try to stop them. What's the point? Sasuke wipes away my tears and still asks me, "Why are you crying?" Why wouldn't I cry? He raped me. "I know you enjoyed it. Admit it."

I say nothing yet again. I didn't enjoy, the only part of me that did was the body. The weakness of the flesh. I'm ashamed of myself. How can I face everyone else? How can I face HIM?

"Do you think Garra will love you now?"

'No. Why would he?'

"You belong to me. I've claimed you in every possible way."

He reverses the jutsu making the chains become cloth again and he unties me. I feel myself being lifted from the floor to be placed on my bed. It was so gentle and yet dreadful. 'How can I face him now? I continue to ask myself that over and over again. Yet no answer will come to me. I'm dirty, tainted, used, and many more things. 'Who would want someone like me anyway?' These thoughts fill my mind as I enter a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**To be continued…**

* * *

Next Chapter: Naruto receives a visit from his teachers when he doesn't show up for training. They see what has happened but tells Naruto to forget about it and that it really didn't happen in the first place. How will Naruto react to that?

Next time in Naruto. Chapter 3: Broken Masks, Broken Souls

: me again: Hello again, apparently you like my story. . But now I'm not too sure… Do you hate me now for what I did to Naruto? I swear I love Naruto and I'll make it happier. (later .) So tell me what you think. Have any suggestions? I'm a very open minded person.

* * *

Reviewers Corner: Look your own corner wow!

* * *

**Luna:** Your wish is my command

**Gina-uzumaki:** I'm glad you loved it! Yeah every fic I ever read the whole town is like O.o Nooo tell me isn't sooo! So, I'm like I'm tired of that. Yes it is OOC but that's ok. Yeah Naruto will not be girly in this and If I change my mind he will only be girly for a short time. Glad you think it's unique, I try.

**Kuri:** Sorry about the cliffy. I know, I hate them too, so I sent it as fast as possible

**Karina:** No, sorry Naruto couldn't escape fate; but he will survive (feel the song… first I was afraid I was…) O.o I'll stop now. Anywho… Glad you liked the beginning. I love Naruto too, but bad things had to happen. I love these kinds of fics also so I had to write one for myself. I'll try to post as fast as I can, but I'm in sports so I can't guarantee anything depending how hard practice is. Gomen-nasai. I'll try my best.

**Gackt no Hime:** The rest is coming I swear I have this planed out just not written. O.o I'LL UP DATE! I'LL UPDATE! Just put down the kunais and I won't get hurt. HAHAHAHA YOU CAN'T FIND MY ADDRESS CAUSE I'M NOT IN THE PHONE BOOK! MWAHAHAHA! Ok I'm done. .

**Anonymous:** Hello person who I can not name. I will do as I'm told.


	3. Chapter 3: Broken masks or Broken Souls

Nikkler: Happy Easter Everyone! Anyway, I would like to thank anyone who reviewed. Sorry it took me so long to update, I was at a college interview and met my future coach. I finally have a beta! Thank you Ravynne Nightshade .

Pairings: Gaara/Naru, past Sasu/Naru

Warnings: The always-smiling-nothing-can-get-him-down Naruto will not be here. After his trauma, Naruto's personality will take a turn for the colder. At least around his teammates and some others. (He no longer trusts them…)

Disclaimer: Me no own any Naruto characters, but I will have originals in here and they are mine. Ok? Good.

"Blah" Speech

'Bark' Thinking

(cha) other voice talking; (the thing Sasuke talks to)

.+roar+ Kyuubi

:sha: me time

Enjoy.

* * *

Fantasy of Torture  
Chapter 3: Broken Masks, Broken Souls

* * *

As the sun started to rise, most of Team Seven got out of bed to start a new day of training. Sasuke as usual was the first one there with a smirk on his face. Sakura came a few minutes later. "Hello Sasuke-kun." 

Sasuke just nodded his greeting to her.

'That's how it will always be I guess. Stupid Naruto, he just had to get in the way…'

Inner Sakura: 'Damn you Naruto! You took my one and only away from me! WHY! WHAT DO YOU HAVE THAT I DON'T HAVE!' Sakura and Sasuke waited for 4 hours for Kakashi to come.

"Good Morning…"

"You're late!"

"Well you see…" At that moment, Iruka pops by and whispers something in Kakashi's ear. His eyes widened and that made everyone nervous.

"What happened Kakashi-sensei?"

"Nothing, I must go to the hospital. Practice is cancelled for today. Ja." A puff of smoke later and Kakashi was gone with Iruka.

"You don't think that Naruto is in the hospital, do you Sasuke-kun?"

"I could care less. See you tomorrow Sakura." With that, Sasuke started off to his home.

Outside Konoha's gates

"Who are you and what business do you have here?"

"My name is Aya and I have business with the Hokage. Here are my papers." The visitor at the gate hands the guard her papers.

"You may enter."

Taking her papers back, she gives a big smile that could rival one of Naruto's and went through the gates. On her way to see the Hokage, she walks past Sasuke. 'Something is not right about that…human.' She makes her way up to the Hokage chambers when Shizune saw her. "Do you have an appointment?"

"Umm…not really...but I must speak to her, it's important."

"Let me see if she can see you." Then Shizune vanishes behind the huge doors. Time seems to be going extra slow and Aya is getting bored - so bored that she is doing a handstand and throwing kunai up in the air and catching them. Then the doors opened but Aya was in a different world. "Excuse me…"

"OWW! Look at what you made me do!" 'It hurts.' Aya is startled when Shizune came back out. Aya takes the Kunai out of her hand and it starts to heal instantly. Shizune eyes widen as she watches this. "Is everything alright?"

Snapping out of her little trance, she nodded her head and said, "She can see you now." Aya walks in and thanks Shizune.

"What can I do for you?" Tsunade asks, boredom in her voice. She seats herself at her desk and is drinking tea when…

"My name is Aya and I'm from the Hidden Village of Shadow." Aya has to smirk at the scene in front of her. Tsunade spits all of the tea in her mouth all over her papers and looked like her eyes are going to pop out of her head. "I'm here to see if Uzumaki Naruto would be interested in training with our village for the next chuunin exam."

"What makes you think that he would want to do that?" 'Even though I know he would jump at the chance to go outside the hidden leaf.'

"First off, he would not be hated in the Hidden Shadow like he is here…" that hits a nerve for Tsunade. "Second, it would give him a chance to learn new jutus' and how to control the Kyuubi."

Tsunade isn't sure about this, but it's Naruto's decision. "Fine, I give my consent, but you will have to talk to Naruto personally. I'll have the papers ready for him if he says yes." Tsunade scribbled something on paper for Aya. "This is where Naruto is at the present moment."

Aya looks down, "A hospital?"

"That is correct."

"Very well then, I will come back when I have my answer, whether it be good or bad."

"I will see you then. By the way, what are you?"

Aya's blood red eyes, after hearing that comment, seemed to have a hint of gold in them that made Tsunade shudder. "I'm an Ookami." With that she left.

* * *

Naruto's Hospital Room  
Naruto POV

* * *

'I can still feel him… Hell I even smell like him…' 

.+It wasn't your fault+ 'Like Hell it was! I should have just had a sign that said 'Fuck Me' on it!' Some Shinobi I am - I can't even stop someone from raping me.'

'Everywhere I look now…all I see is darkness. I went from becoming the number one Ninja to a whore.' +You listen to me you stupid brat! Did you sell yourself to that bastard? No! Just because we hit a bump in the road doesn't mean you still can't be a great Ninja.+

His screaming in my head brought shivers down my spine. I hear the door slowly open and light fill the room - I dread that light. It makes things seem more enthusiastic -something I lost last night. I only look for the darkness now. I'm just tired of faking everything. I haven't acted like myself for so long. I'm not as stupid as everyone thinks I am, shows how much I'm noticed. Great, Iruka just had to open the curtains in my room, to let all the suns demented glory in.

"Naruto?" That voice has so much sympathy in it for me…I don't want it! I just roll over to my side ignoring Iruka-sensei.

"Naruto you need to tell us what happened…" So Kakashi-sensei is here as well. That's different, I thought he would be training the genius Uchiha Sasuke.

"Leave me alone." I could sense that my reaction was unexpected. I feel a sigh leave my throat. Fine, I'll at least give them my attention. "What can I do for you, Iruka-sensie, Kakashi-sensie?"

"Tell us who hurt- -"

"That is for me to know and deal with my own way." I can see a little bit of hurt in both of their faces, oh well, it would have happened eventually anyway.

"Naruto…" Kakashi can speak after all. "…we can't help till you tell us what happened."

"Goddamn it…I was raped!" That got them to shut up. Now if they would only leave and leave me to my misery.

"Are you sure?" Is that hesitation I hear in Iruka's voice? He always seems so confident towards me, but I knew that would never last forever. "Are you sure you didn't imagine it?"

"Now why would I imagine it. Do I look like that much of a retard? Do you honestly think that I would fake being raped just to get some attention?" I was angry now. How dare they say something like that!

"It could be a possibility…" Kakashi did it now. I thought that them saying I imagined it was enough but this was unbelievable! So help me if my body didn't still hurt, I think I would have killed him then and there, or at least beat the shit out of him.

"Get out…NOW!"

"Naruto don't, Kakashi didn't mean it that way…" He tries to comfort me by putting his hand on my shoulder - bad move.

"Don't ever touch me!" I said it with as much hate for the words they just said and as much disgust I had for myself in that scream. Iruka had utter horror in his eyes. I can see I hurt him pretty bad. "Forgive me Iruka-sensie… I… didn't mean to scream like that." That eased his pain a little but it was still there, I can tell.

"We'll leave you be for now. I'll tell Sakura and Sasuke that you're in the hospital and will be unable to train for a while." They make their way to the door.

"Thank you," I say as the door started to shut, they look at me and have a forced smile on their faces. As the door shut, I heard Kakashi say, "We failed him as teachers" - that they did.

"My, my, my, such an angry person aren't you? That was a little harsh don't you think?" I don't know what to think at this moment. First, my sensei's now I have some strange woman walking on the ceiling. No one seemed to notice her and apparently she was there for a good portion if not all of the conversation. "Now it's not nice to call a visitor strange. And before you say or think anything yes I can read your mind. Don't worry I know what you're going through.

"How could you possibly know what I'm going through?"

"I know more than you think." He eyes seemed to grow colder when she said that. "So tell me what do you plan on doing to that Uchiha person?" Now she even laughs at me! Give me a break! "Caught you off guard didn't I?" That was an understatement. "I did not witness the…act, but I went past the boy on my way to see Tsunade. He seemed odd, I don't know what it is but something was off with him…" She looked like she was in thought. "I have something to ask you, Kitsune." My eyes widened as hers just smiled.

"How did you know?"

"I told you I know a lot more then you think. I know what you are and I can help you control the Kyuubi, though I doubt you'll have a hard time with it."

"What makes you think that?" All right it is official, this person is off her rocker.

"Like I said before, that is not nice to say. First off, the Kyuubi has already considered you his kit. So I think he would be more then willing to give you his strength. Second, you have great potential with using chakra. You have a hard time learning simple chakra control but with the harder jutsu's you learn quicker than an average human."

"Who are you exactly? And why are you being so nice to me, no else ever is."

"I'm not from this dumb village and sorry I didn't introduce myself sooner. My name is Aya and I'm from the Hidden Village of Shadows. Most people never heard of it and those that have, fear it. We are a demon village."

My breath was caught in my throat. What did she mean demon village? That was too amazing. I don't believe one word of it. "Show me that you are a demon."

"Very well." I don't believe what I'm seeing, her eyes shift from circular to slits, ears transform to that of a dog. Her nails become sharper into claws, her canines grow longer and there's even a tail seen from behind her. "Happy?"

I smirk knowing something is off. "Kiba's dog can do that."

"That where you're wrong. That mutt can only turn into a human with that pill thing, and when he does take it, he only becomes the reflection of his master. He has no human body of his own. Unlike me as you can see. I also have a full demon form." She shifts again and now she looks like a wolf. I'm impressed.

"Good now that I see I reach your approval, I have a proposition to ask you."

"Such as?"

"You still plan on entering the Chuunin Exam?" I just nod my head. "Good. Ok, so tell me if I'm incorrect. I know the last person you want to work with is Sasuke. Judging from you lack of response I suppose that means I'm correct. Let's continue then. Now, I'm here to ask you if you would like to join a new group and a new village. You could represent the Village of Shadows and I will be one of your teammates - as well as someone you should already know."

I try to think of who it could be, but I have no clue. "Let me give you a few days to think out it. If you can get along and be relaxed enough to train with Sasuke, then that would be fine. However, if you don't like it, you can come back with me if you want. It's up to you."

"When will you come back?"

"You will see me often. If you like, I could train you in some of my strengths outside of your training with your group."

"I would like that."

"Very well then. I will see you tomorrow then. Don't try and look for me as of yet, because you will not succeed. I will come to you." Then she was gone. I just lay there now letting what she said sink in. Tomorrow I will train.

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

_Next Chapter:_ Naruto checks out of the hospital to train with his team. But his team notices something different about Naruto. How will training go and what will Aya's training be like? Next time in Fantasy of Torture, Chapter 4: New training, New Defeats 

:Me time: Hi everyone! Yeah I know I had a lot of talking in here, but I don't think it was that bad. I hope you liked it. .'' Review for me please. If you have any suggestions or things you want to see, let me know and I will see what I can do.

* * *

Reviewers Corner:

* * *

**Gina-uzumaki:** Just for you I went longer. How is it? Long enough? 13,104 words and 7 pages. Glad you like it. The reasons why you think Sasuke's an ass are the same reasons for me! 

**Luna:** YEAH! GAARA/NARUTO! Don't worry I'll make it hurt A LOT. MWAHAHAHA! Gaara will become very possessive of Naruto but in a good way - and it will be shared.

**Watermelon Gal:** At the present moment, I'm really pissed at him for what he doing in the manga and well I just had to make him the bad guy. I like sasunaru stories as well but I love just about anyone with Naruto. .

**Gackt no Hime:** O.o I can't escape you can I? Well I just have to keep on updating don't I? .

**Iceheart190: **spoiler (but not really): Naruto and Gaara have a thing but it really light at the present moment. It will become a nice possessive relationship.

**Me-la Kenzu:** Thank you! This is the first time I ever wrote in a Pov before so I'm glad I did a good job. (Once in a life time thing…watch, the rest will suck now… .) Sorry for my errors. It's hard when you read it like 20 times. By then you know what it should say and you miss it. I'll try to be more careful though. Thanks.

: I'm glad you like my story. Yeah I feel sorry for him too. He's one of my fav. Characters! Sorry it will end with GaaraNaru but don't let that stop you from reading it. If you still want to read it, I'll make an alternate ending just for you ok? Promise and I'll make it good and put anything you want in it! What can I say, I like to make all persons happy. .


	4. Chapter 4: New training, New defeats

I am so sorry!!! I didn't mean for it to take so Like I said before I had a God awful project in my economy class and then I had to start finals and then my projects in web site design and interior design. So I never go around to updating it. Plus I know I said I'd have it up this week and I tried to make it early in the week but when I was about to post my mom band me from the internet and turned it off. I was like NNOOOO! So that is why I'm late gomen. I hope you forgive me.  
  
Here is chapter 4  
  
Pairings: Gaara/Naru, Sasu/Naru  
  
Warnings: The always smiling, nothing can get him down Naruto will not be here. After his trauma, Naruto's personality will take a turn for the colder. At least around his teammates and some others. (He no longer trusts them...)  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own any Naruto characters, but I will have originals in here and they are mine. Ok? Good.  
  
"Blah" Speech  
  
'Bark' Thinking  
  
(cha) Ukata[roar] Kyuubi ::sha:: me time

  
  
Fantasy or Torture Chapter 4: New Training, New Defeats  
  
The sun shown through Naruto's room with all it's glory. ' Damn sun...' Naruto woke up to the stinging sensation of the sun in his eyes. He looked over to the clock and it read 8:00 Kakashi-sensie should be at the bridge soon. So Naruto got up and checked himself out of the hospital with no trouble what so ever. ' First home, show, food, and then I'm off.'  
  
He walked to his house hearing the whispers and seeing the glares of the people around him. 'Stupid bastards...' He made it to his home with little trouble and did what he set out to do and in an half an hour made it to the bridge where the rest of team sever what waiting.  
  
"Morning..." three heads turn to the less energetic welcome for Naruto.  
  
"Naruto you should be resting." Kakashi said as he looked over his shoulder to look at Naruto.  
  
"I feel fine. So what are we going to do today?" Naruto sounded bored but no one dared comment.  
  
"Training." A simple answer but there was always a catch. "but today will be different. You will train together in rounds. First round will be Sasuke versus Naruto. Second, Naruto versus Sakura. And third, Sakura versus Sasuke. We will train like that till I say stop. I want only hand to hand combat, is that understood?"  
  
"Hai." All three said at the same time. 

# # # # # # # # # Tsunade's office

Tsunade is holding Nin cards in her hand. "Aya, of Shadow Village..." The card showed a picture and information. "Aya, age 17, rank genin, missing for two years, reason unknown... specialty, illusions and chakra manipulation. Shizune, send someone to watch over Naruto."  
  
"Yes, Hokage-sama."

# # # # # # # # # Training grounds Warning: First time writing a fight scene

"Ok here are the rules...  
  
You may not use any jutsus  
  
Only hand to hand combat, that I have already mentioned  
  
Kunais and shurikens are aloud  
  
No killing your opponent.  
  
Is there anything you don't understand?" Everyone nodded their heads "Good."  
  
"Naruto do think you can handle the rules?" Sasuke looked Naruto in the eyes and sneered at him.  
  
"Shut the hell up Sasuke, you bastard." Sakura marched over to him ready to slap him. As her hand came up to his face her hand was suddenly in another's grip. Naruto's to be more specific. The look in his eyes scared Sakura; he looked like he was about to hit her instead of the other way around. "That is not a wise thing to do anymore Sakura-chan..."  
  
Naruto released his grip so Sakura could pull out of it. She didn't realize what she was doing just that she never wanted to see that look on Naruto's face ever again. She walked back to where Kakashi stood.  
  
Sasuke looked indifferent through out the whole thing but his mind was swimming with questions and thoughts. Naruto went into a fighting stance and Sasuke did the same seconds later. Naruto charges towards Sasuke ready to punch, but Sasuke counters with his own fist. Just before they would hit Naruto squats down and swings his right leg and knocks Sasuke's feet from under him. Sasuke loosing his balance falls to the ground. 'Damn it I didn't see that coming... oh well at least he is making it interesting...' Naruto stands up his foot ready to strike Sasuke in the chest. Sakura is watching the fight and starts to bite her nails in anticipation.  
  
Sasuke rolls over out of Naruto's path just barely missing his foot. Sasuke gets to his feet and takes out a Kunai and throws it at Naruto, hitting his shoulder. Naruto stumbles a little and Sasuke takes this opportunity to kick him in the chest. The force of the impact sends Naruto through a tree.  
  
Inner Sakura: "Yeah Sasuke-kun rocks!!!"  
  
The forest around the training area has become very quiet. Sasuke's senses are on high alert for Naruto. No could hear him as he ran up to Sasuke and tapped him on the shoulder and just like that he was gone again in the trees. Then out of no where three shurikens hitting Sasuke in the left thigh, left shoulder and the third went past his face cutting the skin. Naruto then falls from a tree at a high speed and fist tucked in  
  
"Sasuke-kun he's above you!" Sakura screams hoping to saver her precious Sasuke. At the last moment when you think their heads would collide, Naruto punches Sasuke in the face, as a pillar of dust and dirt is thrown in the air.  
  
Kakashi-sensie... How did Naruto beat Sasuke-kun?"  
  
Inner Sakura: "OH KAMI!!! HOW DID THAT LOSER BEAT SASUKE-KUN!! HE HAD TO HAVE CHEATED... THAT'S RIGHT CHEATED!! HE WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS. HE'S NOT SMART ENOUGH TO BEAT SASUKE!!!!  
  
"Apparently Naruto has been training harder." Was all Kakashi said.  
  
Clapping was heard in the background. "Great job Naruto!" Everyone turned to the owner of the voice, a person who didn't look that much older then they were. "Ha you even made gloomy boy get knocked out. Hope you didn't give him brain damage..." Everyone and everything present was a victim to her laugher though deep inside Naruto himself was laughing hysterically as well. On the outside his just wore a smirk.  
  
"If I may ask, who you might be?"  
  
"Me? I'm Aya, it is a pleasure." She said with a slight bow.  
  
"And what business do you have here?"  
  
"I'm here to watch the match and when he's ready I would like to kidnap him for the rest of the day if that's ok with you?" She gave Kakashi a smile that would put one of Naruto's to shame. Who could resist it.  
  
"I don't think that would be a good idea." Apparently Kakashi could.  
  
'Dork' Naruto snickered at the remark. "Watch it chibi kitsune." she turned her head to face Naruto and had a smile on her face. Naruto returned the smile. Sasuke was moved and was propped up against a tree.  
  
"Sakura and Naruto your next." Naruto not noticing the Kunai in this should until he moved it he pulled it out and hit healed almost immediately. Sakura reaches into her pouch and takes out two kunai.  
  
"Hey, Sakura-chan, Sasuke wasn't that easy to fight so go easy on my ok?"  
  
Inner Sakura: "What do you mean go easy on you?! I'm going to get my butt kicked!"  
  
"Naruto... I honestly don't think you need me to-" Sakura put down her kunai while she was in her little ranting phase. Naruto took advantage of the situations and ran behinds her so that her back was facing him. He had a kunai to her throat and a dark smile graced his gentle face.  
  
"You should be more alert Sakura-chan. You never know if an enemy will attack at the very moment you let your guard down." Sakura could feel the Kunai slowly cutting into her throat but not enough to make it bleed but enough for it to be noticed.  
  
Sakura started to shake a little and questions like 'will he actually hurt me?' ran through her mind. 'Sasuke-kun was hurt...' An instant later the kunai was gone as well as Naruto. He was in front of her. Sasuke woke up as well.  
  
"Looks like I won." Naruto walked to where Aya was and just stood there.  
  
"That was done nicely Naruto. Congratulations." Kakashi looked over at Aya and just looked spaced out and then out of the blue... "Do you read Icha Icha Paradise?" Everyone except Aya fell over.  
  
"What is Icha Icha Paradise?" She looked confused and she saw the book laying face down on the by the tree. She took it and skimmed the pages. Her face saw becoming extremely read. 'What kind of book is this!? Can people really do that in those positions?' She noticed that everyone stared at her and Kakashi was just smiling. She became even redder, gently but the book down on the ground. "I think that book will give me nightmares for a while."  
  
Kakashi just laughed. Then become more serious as he studied her face. She became tense at her examination. "Is there something wrong with the way I look."  
  
"No it isn't that... I swear I've seen you before."  
  
Her eyes instantly widened. Then settled again. "It is a possibility. I lived in this village for 2 years. But I hardly left the house I was staying in."  
  
That's when it all fell together in his head where he had seen her.  
  
Flash back walking somewhere  
  
Kakashi was making his way to the Hokage tower to turn in his report to the Third. As he pasted the house he would look inside to see what "normal" people do this time of day. Some were eating dinner and doing so type of chore he could care less about.  
  
Lying down on the lawn he saw a small girl of 10. She sat up and what Kakashi saw in her eyes was something that he could never forget. The intense sadness she had. It was something that he had never seen before. She just stared at him as he went by. Then the owner of the house a Jonin like himself at the time came out and told her something. She seemed to be even sadder then before and got up and left. A few weeks later he had told the Hokage that she disappeared. He had some Chunin search for her but they all came back with nothing after a month or so she was declared dead.  
  
End of flash back  
  
'I wonder where she's been all this time. And why she seems so nervous that I remember her.' He saw some panic in her eyes, as she seemed to be looking for something. "Is everything alright." Team seven also noticed it and it made them uncomfortable, and like Sasuke, he hid it while Sakura and Naruto looked worried for her though Naruto more then Sakura.  
  
"I must be going. Naruto are you going to stay here or do you want to come with me?" Naruto looked from me to Aya and back again. Then he asked to be with Aya for the rest of the evening. I agreed to it if the rest could come to see what she was made of. She reluctantly agreed to do so and we started to walk deeper into the forest. This would be a nice place to train Sakura and Sasuke as well as watch Aya and determine how strong she is.  
  
After fifteen minutes of walking we stopped. "Ok this is as good a spot as any."  
  
"For what?" Sakura looked around the dark forest. "Kakashi-sensie I don't like this place. Is it really safe to train in here?"  
  
"No not really but that's the point isn't it." He looked at her and smiled what looked like a smile through the mask. "Don't worry I won't let anything bad happen to my comrades and I don't dought the others will do the same." That seemed to calm her down a bit.  
  
"We are going hunting."  
  
"How would hunting help us train."  
  
"Because it involves blending in with your surroundings, speed, in some cases agility depending on the animal, and silence. Things that you people individually and as a group lack."  
  
Inner Sakura: "What the hell does that suppose to mean!!!"  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
Aya sighed in frustration. "What I am saying is that when you are hiding from an enemy you need to be quiet. You people talk, and loudly I might add. Any shinobi who could hear anything could hear you when you little obsession is involved." Sakura frustrated at this point and didn't feel like holding Inner Sakura back as much as she has been.  
  
"What is your problem! You don't need to act so high and mighty! You think you're so great! GGRRR... I hate people like you!"  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that. But I just proved my point. Tell me, do you hear anything."  
  
Sakura was still fuming and could have cared less at the moment. Naruto and Sasuke on the other hand were listening and came to the same conclusion, "No."  
  
"See your little friend here scared all of the animals way. Listen I make more easy for you ok? Let's play hide and go seek tag." Everyone sweat dropped. "You three will go and hide and Kakashi-sama and I will go and seek you out when we do you better run. Depending on how long or how little it takes us to find and capture you will determine the punishment." She smirked after she said punishment that made everyone shudder. "You may set traps and such in order to get away but no jutsus are aloud. But there is another catch. You need to stay together and hide, but you can go where ever you want once you are caught."  
  
"Alright. What is the punishment?" Naruto and his curiosity it is a wonderful thing.  
  
"We will think of it when the time comes. Have fun. We'll count to... What do you think Kakashi-sama?"  
  
"30"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Have fun. Go" They took off.  
  
"1"  
  
"2"  
  
"3"  
  
They continue to count. "30. Ready of not here we come. Are doing this individually or as a group?"  
  
"Group will be fine."  
  
Kakashi point of view  
  
I never thought that such a child's game could be so useful for training. Oh well they say you learn something new everyday.  
  
"So how did you know I use to live here?" I was waiting for that question.  
  
"I walk by your house one day and saw you. You looked like her in little ways and I just put two and two together. So was I accurate?"  
  
"Yes. So tell me what did He do while I was gone?" She didn't seem that interested; she seemed more agitated to be talking about "Him".  
  
Akito searched for you for a long while. Then the Hokage declared you dead because we couldn't find any trace of you. May I ask some questions?"  
  
"Be my guest."  
  
"Why did you leave and where did you go?"  
  
"To answer your first question. There some bad people in the world, they gave me memories that I wish never did happen and wish I could forget. Your second question is where I went I went home. But the past seems to follow no matter where you go.  
  
I wonder what she meant be that?

# # # # # # # # Somewhere in the forest

Team seven was looking for the perfect hiding spot and they were trying to figure out where would be the last place she would look.  
  
"So any ideas?" Naruto was the one to break the silence.  
  
"Hn"  
  
"The great Sasuke has spoken his great words of wisdom."  
  
Sakura being Sakura felt that her beloved was in danger of Naruto's "stupidity".  
  
"What is your problem Naruto. You've been nothing but rude, and violent, and, your different know." She started out in a yell and her voice started to fall almost like she was becoming depressed. But she's overly dramatic anyway. 'Maybe if I seem sad Sasuke-kun will comfort me.'  
  
Unfortunately for her Sasuke wasn't even listening to her. He seemed to be in his own little world.

# # # # # # Sasuke's POV

(So the Great Sasuke-san was defeated). I look around to see if anyone else could hear it but it seems like they don't. Sakura continues to argue one-sidedly to Naruto. (What does it feel like to be beat like that). 'Why won't this voice leave me alone?'  
  
(I can hear you, you know. I won't leave you alone because we made a pact long ago, and I will stay true to that pact). 'What the hell! What pact? I don't remember making a pact with anyone or anything.' We continue walking looking for a place to hide but all we see are trees.  
  
"We don't we just hide in the trees. There's no other place to go." Naruto looked irritated for some reason. I just smirk to myself.  
  
"Ok Sasuke-kun." Her single mindedness is really scary. It's almost like Naruto and his roman. Or me with Naruto. How sad.  
  
"I just said that. But no one ever pays attention to me anyway."  
  
"Sorry." I was said the one thing I thought I would never say to his face. Naruto suddenly stops his little rant and stares at me. Then he just looks away. We walk in silence once again. As we walk alone we see a huge tree. It's trunk had a hole in it that was big enough for us to fit in, yet not be see and the branches were think in bark and in leaves. I was perfect. Plus water was near it so we can run to the river if we get caught and fight them there. I notice the others have come to the same conclusion as well. We exchange looks and start to set traps around the area so we will know if they are near.  
  
(This will be fun won't it Sasuke-san. I haven't seen her in such along time. I need someone to fight with or at least distract her in battle for a while. Yes this will be fun indeed.) I could hear his snickering in the back of my mind and was trying to ignore it unsuccessfully. But like the thing normally does, it just fades away but before it disappeared completely it said, (By the way Sasuke-san, my name is Ukata.) Ukata... that was an interesting name. And I just left it at that.

To be continued...  
  
Next Chapter: Team seven has organized their new hiding spot and Kakashi and Aya are getting nearer. Ukata wants to see his old friend and decides to say hello. But the way he does it might cause someone become unstable. Next time on Fantasies of Torture Chapter 4: Old friends, Old enemies. See you next time.

::Me:: Like I said before I'm sorry. Hope you liked it. As you can see I didn't write that much more but I did edit. What do you think? Do you still hate me for taking so long? Reviewing would be nice.

Reviewer's corner: Chapter 3  
  
Ookima: . Yay like one of the greatest Naruto fic writers has reviewed for me Yay!!! All you people who like to read review I say, READ HER STUFF!!! Anyway glad you like it. And I updated as soon as I could. Thank you for your help. ::huggles::  
  
Hiomi No Ryu: Ok you are a looser who is mean. And I honestly don't care what you think of my story. I like and other people seem to as well. So I will keep my story the way it is cause "you know I'm right ()  
  
Gina-uzumaki: YAY I LUV YOU TO! I'm glad you liked Aya I tried to make her interesting. (Gaara obsessed with Naruto? No way (crosses fingers))  
  
Luna: Feels the happy vibes Glad you liked it. Making them breed would be cool. O.o Or at least the act involved in doing that is nice .  
  
Watermelon Gal: Naruto has to leave. drags Naruto and Waltermelon Gal out of village Yay people like the story line . (happiness)  
  
Darker-chan: Oddness isn't bad. Though this is late hands Darkeri-chan something with caffeine Live!! Or I can take it back and let you sleep. .  
  
Mehi: Ok I don't get the Marry-sue thing but that's ok.  
  
KARINA: Yay and fic loves you to!! Triangle would be interesting I will have it to an extent. But not sure, haven't thought that far ahead. (never thought people would like it this much) But I will up date as soon as possible.  
  
Gemini: Hello!!!!! Look I updated!! I'll see you at track practice. Yes you are going to regions weather you like it or not.  
  
UNKNOWN: WHO ARE YOU!!! I LOVE YOU AND I'M GLAD I HAVE A #1 FAN BUT CAN'T YOU EMAIL ME AND TELL ME WHO YOU ARE? I want to know!!! (starting a new Cain fic so look out for it!)  
  
Lost in the Shadows: Wow I got you to hate Sasuke! COOL!! Glad you liked my story. I'll hold you to that promise. .  
  
Junsui-san: No I didn't know that Gaara and siblings go through a costume change. Hot you say! :: Drools just thinking about it:: (hhmm loin cloth. If only... O.o)  
  
Analel Razualle: Yay I'm so happy people like Aya!!  
  
Nerilya: Who is this Mary-sue!! I'm confused... . I don't understand ::sniffles:: She is important to the plot latter on and she has many of flaws. They will be shown in do time. Thanks for telling me what you think. Glad you like story.

Chapter 4 Draft:  
  
Ookima: You know I love you right? (in a non sexually way) ...I'M SO HAPPY YOU LIKE IT YOU LIGHT MY DAY I SWEAR. Yeah Sasuke got the crap kicked out of him YAY!!! Ja  
  
D: smiles back Ok  
  
Steph: I will continue as fast as I can.  
  
Lost In The Shadows: Gaara hopefully will be coming soon. I hope. (haven't thought that far ahead yet) Yay I'm glad you attacked. . . (super glues you to fanfic) Now you stay attached. .  
  
Fluffy-kins: Sis you know you're a dork right? But I love you anyway. There were some funny moments. Plus you know the way I right so get over it please. . love ya!  
  
Watermelon Gal: Glad you like my plot. (mumbles) at least someone does (looks up at fluffy-kins)  
  
Cneko2: Sorry about that I didn't even notice till you told me. But I like it that way. So I'll keep it. To difficult. Keep it simple . (yeah my story is really simple...) At least you feel my pain. Huggles 


	5. Chapter 5: Old Friends, Old Enemies

First: I'm really sorry I took so long to up date. I had graduation, state track meet (got 5th place in yay), and no internet. I am very sorry.

Second: Thank you Ookima for helping me with this chapter. You are so wonderful!!!

Pairings: Gaara/Naru, Sasu/Naru  
  
Warnings: The always smiling, nothing can get him down Naruto will not be here. After his trauma, Naruto's personality will take a turn for the colder. At least around his teammates and some others. (He no longer trusts them...) Plus I this is late but OOC.  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own any Naruto characters, but I will have originals in here and they are mine. Ok? Good.  
  
"Blah" Speech  
  
'Bark' Thinking  
  
(cha) Ukata [roar] Kyuubi ::sha:: me time  
  
Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Powerful Fireball Technique): This Ninjutsu is a very powerful technique, and most Genins are not capable of performing it due to the large amount of chakra it uses. The user must first gather a large amount of chakra in his hand and mouth; this attack is pretty similar to a flamethrower. The mouth shoots out fire and one hand is placed just out of the lips to control it into one large fireball.

Chapter 5: Old Friends, Old enemies

"So Kakahi-san... Where might they hide?"  
  
"Why do you ask that?"  
  
"Well, who would know how they think better than their sensei?"  
  
"I don't think I know all of them as well as I should have." I looked at him with a questioning look. But knowing well as to whom he was talking about, I didn't push it.  
  
"I believe we are hitting around three o'clock. I think if this goes on till five or so we should call it a day. Or we could always camp outside as part of survival training. Then they really would need to hunt. Wouldn't you say Kakashi-san?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"There is one thing they need to learn more efficiently, and that's-"  
  
"They need to cover their trail."  
  
'How sad...' I give a sigh as we get nearer. Then I hear a snap as my foot hits the ground. "Oh crap..." Seven shirakens are flying towards us and we jump out of the way. Kakashi lands on another trap and the trees blow up around us.  
  
"Looks like they've gotten better at setting traps." I look at him then to the position our prey is.  
  
"We know you're here so let the game start." We took out kunais and charge the large tree that stands in front of us. Sasuke and the others blow a hole in the tree to escape. I must say, that I didn't like the way of escape, but that couldn't be helped.  
  
Sasuke charges me first and Sakura follows while Kakashi has his hands full with Naruto. 'Yes show him your potential Naruto-kun...'  
  
No Pov  
  
Naruto dashed towards Kakashi to kick him in the head, but was blocked by Kakashi's arms. Kakashi slid back from the force but remained standing and he in turn set a punch to Naruto's chest. Naruto went flying into a bush, then a pop was heard.  
  
"Nani? That was a copy?"  
  
"He he, didn't expect that did you Kakashi-sensei?"  
  
"No I didn't. But that will not happen a second time."  
  
"Can you be sure of that? Couldn't I be a clone as well? Just like the one you just fought?" Naruto was having fun with this. He wanted to see how far he could push Kakashi before he went full out with him.  
  
"Look at who I found..." Aya froze after hearing that voice. Everyone noticed her reaction and stopped their fight then and there and waited for the supposed attack.  
  
"I don't want to here it..." Her eyes were full with panic and she scanned the area.  
  
"Are you alright Aya?" Naruto asked her, but received no answer. They continued to search the area with their eyes, looking for the source of her discomfort. Then they turned to her hearing her growl. Her eyes shifted to an amber color, while her fingernails were soon replaced by sharp claws, and her ears changed from the normal human ears, by those that resembled a canine dog.  
  
Sakura's eyes widened in horror as things started to register in her head. "What is she...?"  
  
"She's a demon." Naruto just stood there, his eyes showed no emotions, like a mask has covered his face to hide his feelings.  
  
"I suggest we get out of her way." Kakashi stated, while he pushed his students away from their once sparing partner. "It looks like her mind is unstable at the present moment."  
  
"How would you know that?" Sasuke voiced his opinion. He sounded angry, but the boy was actually interested in the answer he would get.  
  
"Out of boredom and waiting for more Icha Icha Paradise books to come out, I read a book about demon's psyche."  
  
"You have weird hobbies Kakashi-sensei." Sakura sighed at her teacher, not wanting to know any other hobbies, whether good or bad about her sensei.  
  
"Come back to play? Well I'm not in the mood." Aya was livid. Her voice was filled with hatred and her aura gave out, her strong intention to kill.  
  
"But we haven't played in a long time. I miss it."  
  
"I bet you do." A figure came out of the shadows wearing a smirk on his face. "Aya it's so good to see you again."  
  
"I can't say that I feel the same way..." She took a crouching position, hands pressed against the ground, ready to attack, if needed. The only emotion she showed, was how serious she was about this battle. She then charged forward at great speed, as her target remained in place. Once she got close enough, she trusted her right hand forward with the intention to slit his throat in one, but deadly move. Unfortunately, at the last second, he dodged her attack. Once he regained his fighting stance, he quickly lifted his leg in attempt to kick her in the midsection, but she managed to evade it as well. "Well this will get us no where."  
  
"It does seem that way." He gave off a small chuckle that sent Aya blazing in anger.  
  
For the second time, she charged at him. Only inches away from her opponent, she prepared to strike, as he was ready to block or evade it, but what came next, surprised and shocked him. She vanished from his sight. Before he could even react, Aya reappeared behind him, as she managed to kick him, right in the back of his head. Unprepared for this surprise attack, he lost his balance, as his entire body hit the ground. Aya gave him no time to fight back, as she brought her hands together and quickly formed many hand seals. She performed Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Powerful Fireball Technique), as she brought her right hand up to her mouth, fingers extended to side of her mouth, as fire shot out of her mouth and directly headed for her opponent. Seto screamed as though he was in total agony, while the others that were simply observers, flinched from the high pitched voice that filled the air. Aya couldn't help but smile when she heard the scream.  
  
When the fire died down he was gone. "Come on Seto. I know you're out there, fight me!"  
  
"Oh and I shall." A wave of energy went through the forest. It was unlike anything team seven has felt before.  
  
"What the hell was that!" Naruto was frantic not knowing what was happening.  
  
"It was a jutsu. I'll show you." His smirk grew as he looked at Aya. Her face was literally filled with fear and horror. "Ah, I see you remember this jutsu... don't you?"  
  
"3"  
  
"2"  
  
"1"  
  
Within a second, Aya fell on her knees, eyes widened, as images appeared within her mind. Far away memories, some were better forgotten. The memories of her parents, of how they were killed. How the humans terrorized her when she was much younger. The images of many events passed through her mind so quickly, that they seemed to be nothing more than blurry images, until they began to slow down. Slaughters, wars, innocence. Everything that looked good at the present moment shattered and turned into something evil. Light became infinite darkness.  
  
She held her head within her hands, while she rocked back and forth, moaning as if she was in pain. Though her pain was not physical, but mental and spiritual, it could sometimes be judge as even worse, when one relived painful memories of the past. She shot her head towards the sky, eyes widened, as tears flowed freely out of them, her arms fell numbly beside her body, as a soul shattering scream escaped from her lips. Then all of a sudden time seemed to stop. The screaming, the tears, the memories, the darkness. Everything came together as like one thing that could not be determined. The only thing that was heard was her heavy breathing.  
  
Her head came back down. Her shoulders were shaking as though she was trembling but no one could tell. Her hands once again formed hand seals but Seto couldn't tell because her back was towards him. She stood up, much to everyone's surprise. She turned around and disappeared again. Seto didn't have time to react when Aya reappeared before his very own eyes. She raised her trembling hand to his face and cupped his cheek, while their eyes make contact and she smiles. Caught off guard, Seto didn't have time to react as Aya quickly let herself fall on the ground as she quickly kicked him in the legs, forcing him to fall on his back.  
  
Aya stood back up as she approached her opponent, that lay on his back, against the ground. Her eyes locked with his, death shining in her amber eyes.  
  
"What did you do to me?"  
  
"Immobilized you." Seto's eyes widened. "You know that my greatest technique is chakra retrieval. This will be fun for me, but relatively painful for you." She lowered her head until she was inches away from his. To everyone's astonishment she kissed him.  
  
After a few seconds, she slowly pulled away and opened her mouth in the process. Surprisingly enough, he does the same. Blue chakra began to come out of Seto's mouth as it entered Aya's instead, as his energy became her own. When there was nothing more to gain, she stepped away from him and smiled. "I know who you really are. Though it was fun, I do not like an opponent who copies others just to gain an advantage." Seto's body slowly disappeared until it became only dust. Aya stood up and faced team 7.  
  
"How could you do something that horrible..." Sakura's voice was quiet and trembled  
  
"Very easily."  
  
"HOW!?"  
  
"That is my way of surviving. You have your way, by running away, my way is to steal my enemy's chakra until there is nothing left and they die. Though I wish the real person was dead and not the fake. But it was fun non the less."  
  
"How could you be this horrible?" Sakura was on her knees crying at the scene she just witnessed, lost as to what to do or think. The others remained silent not knowing what to say.  
  
Her voice was thoughtful as she spoke looking at the small girl in front of her. "This is not horrible. Grow up a little, you'll see things far worse than this. I promise you. I learned the hard way the about the darkness of the human heart." Her voice all of a sudden became cold. "Humans are no better than what you say demons are. I find humans far worse."  
  
Sakura got up and slapped Aya. "Don't you ever say that about our race. You're the evil one. Look at what you did to him. He was helpless to defend himself. Yet you did that..."  
  
"Yes I did. But you know what? You don't care about what he did to me, because I'm only a cold blooded demon who cares for no one and nothing." Aya turned to leave but turned back. "You know, mental attacks are not the things his jutsus attacks. Now if you excuse me I must go to the hospital."  
  
"We will follow you." Kakashi placed a hand on Sakura's should to silence her before she could say anything else. Kakashi pushed Sakura along and started to follow Aya to the hospital, while Naruto and Sasuke not far behind.  
  
Once at the hospital Aya went to the help desk.  
  
"How may I help you Miss?"  
  
"I need a room to be in at the present moment."  
  
"What is the problem?"  
  
"You'll find out soon enough." Aya began to cough, as blood began to show and color her lips more. Her eyes glazed over and fell to the ground. The nurse came running to her side calling for doctors and rushed her off into one of the many hallways of the hospital.  
  
"You three stay here I'll be back in a few minutes."  
  
"Where are you going?" Sasuke was pissed now and you could hear it in his voice as he glared at his sensei.  
  
"I'm getting the Hokage." His students just stood there not saying anything. Kakashi vanished in a swirl of leaves.  
  
"I'll be back in a sec also." Sakura turned to leave.  
  
"And where do you think you're going?"  
  
"Out." She left. Walking down the street she spotted the person she was looking for and ran up to her. "Ino!! Wait up."  
  
Ino turned after hearing her voice called. "What do you want Sakura?" She did sound that happy to see her.  
  
"You know that person that was hanging out with Naruto lately?" Ino nodded. "Well it turns out that she is a demon and she's in the hospital now because she got into a fight with some strange person."  
  
Ino's patience was wearing thin though she was interested in what her rival had to say. "Get to the point."  
  
"I was wondering if you could get inside her head so I can know why she hates humans so much."  
  
"Why would I want to do something like that?"  
  
"Well she said that Humans are no better than what we say about demons. Plus she says that the humans are far worse than anything. I want to know why she thinks she has the right to say that before she gets to know us."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said fine. I'll do it."  
  
"Come with me."  
  
------------------------------------ Hokage's room -------------------------------------------  
  
Kakashi came running in the Hokage's room much to her annoyance only to find Shikamaru in the room as well. He mumbled an apology for interrupting and ignores him. "Hokage-sama, there a problem. It's about--"  
  
"Yes I'm aware of what is going on. Shikamaru has told me about it."  
  
Kakashi looked at Shikamaru's lazy expression. "So you're the one who was following us around." He just nodded but said nothing else.  
  
"We need to leave now to see what happened to her." All three left the room and went straight to the hospital.  
  
----------------------------------------- Hospital ---------------------------------------------  
  
Tsunade asked where Aya was kept and went to the room followed by Kakashi and his team, Shikamaru and Ino.  
  
"What are you doing here Ino?"  
  
"I saw Sakura and thought I pop in to see what was happening. What about you?"  
  
"A mission."  
  
The rest of the walk was done in silence.  
  
****

**TBC?**

::Hi::  
  
Ok people what do you think? Was it horrible? Do you want to know what's going to happen or do I just suck and shouldn't write anymore?  
  
Reviews:  
  
**Ookima**: Thank you so much for your help!! You are a wonderful person. And sorry for posting the wrong one before. This has been such a stressful day. Can't wait to read the rest of your stories. LOVE THEM!!!  
  
**Anael Razualle**: The pleasure is mine. Ukata is the being that is talking to Sasuke. Do not fret Gaara is coming next chappie I promise.  
  
**Fluffy-kins**: Don't spork me here is the newest chappie. Melo-chan: I'm sorry for not reviewing earlier. I do remember your review and I thought I answered it. I am terribly sorry. I do appreciate your Criticisms and I hope you continue to do so in the future. So that hopefully I can become a better writer.

**Melo-Chan**: I'm sorry for not reviewing earlier. I do remember your review and I thought I answered it. I am terribly sorry. I do appreciate you criticisms and I hope you continue to do so in the future. So that hopefully I can become a better writer  
****

**Akira**: Yay I'm so glad you like my fic. Yay I'm on someone's fav. List I'm so cool!!!  
  
**_Next chapter_**:

Aya is unconscious in her room, where Ino and the others, with the exception of Kakashi and Tsunade, show up. Ino does the mind in mind thing (can't think of it off the top of my head) and sees something that will shock everyone. AND OH MY GOD YES!! GAARA IS COMING TO KONAHA!!! Next time in Fantasy of Torture Chapter 06: Letters and Memories.


	6. Chapter 6: Threats or Advice

I am so sorry it took so long to update!!!!! ::Crys:: I had major writer's block when I was half way done the chapter!! I will defiantly get the next chapter out way sooner!!! I PROMISE! ****

**Pairings:** Gaara/Naru, Sasu/Naru

**Disclaimer:** I'm special and when I die I will finally own Naruto!! Though I'll be dead so I can't enjoy it and you can't sue. So nah ::Sticks tongue out::

"talking" 

'thinking'

::me::

[Kyuubi]

Shakaku

**Things you need to know:**

**1.** Peripheral Nerve Block - arm or leg will be numb during surgery. A peripheral nerve block can be used for many kinds of surgeries or procedures on your arm or leg. I use this to stop her from thrashing with out making her un-conscience. 

**2. **Shakaku is **not** crazy!! 

**3. **Reference to Uchiha Itachi's **Genjutsu Tsukiomi** in case you don't know or remember what it is. A jutsu that enables the user to hypnotizes the victim where the user can control space and time in the user's mind and can cause the victim great mental damage as well as physical damage it can last as long as the user wants. Used if for a second on Kakashi but seemed like hours to him. Seen in ep. 82

**4.** OOCness (Out of Characterness)

==================================================================

**Fantasy of Torture Chapter 06:** Threats or Advice?

==================================================================

"I don't understand what is happening!" Cried one of the nurses. "She won't stop bleeding." Tsunade came into the room and asked for a report about the condition of the patient. A nurse handed Tsunade the report and rushed over to Aya. Tsunade read it and put on the counter looking at the bloody table in the middle of the room where Aya wrestled with the nurses.

"Hold her down! Why didn't you gas her?"

"We did Hokage-sama it doesn't seem to affect her."

"Inject her with a peripheral nerve block anesthetic then." Tsunade took the needle from the nurse and injected her in her arms and legs. After a few minutes, her thrashing turned into spasms and then there was no movement at all. Aya's eyes slowly opened, they were cloudy from the pain and the anesthetics pumped into her. "Can you understand me?"

It took Aya a few seconds to register that someone was talking to her and mumbled a yes to the Hokage.

"Good. I would like you to tell me what happened."

"Y... you can't... help me... Why... can't I move?" Aya tried to move her arms and nothing seemed to happen. Her breathing began to quicken as another wave of pain and panic came over her. She let out a silent scream as her eyes widened due to the pain.

Tsunade looked down at Aya and smiled at her, hoping that it was reassuring. "We gave you an anesthetic because gassing you had no effect. Can you tell me why is that?"

Aya gave a weak laugh and coughed causing blood to spill from her lips. "I could... couldn't tell you." He words were mumbles but understandable.

"Watch over her, I'll be back in a few minutes." Tsunade walked away from the table and towards the door as she put her hand on the doorknob and opened it she stopped when she heard someone trying to speak to her.

"You do that." She wheezed as she tried to breathe better in order to speak more clearly. "I'm not going anywhere." Aya smiled at her own little joke even though it wasn't that funny and watch as Tsunade left the room. She closed her eyes and waited for some form of relief to come.

Tsunade walked into the waiting room and found team seven and some others waiting for some type of feed back though she bet only three were actually curious and hope for the best.

"How is she?" Naruto spoke worry painted in his voice.

'It seems that he has bonded quite well with her hasn't he?' Well that was to be expected she figured. Another thing she expected was Sakura's out right hate for Aya if and when she found out that Aya was a demon. Aya seemed quite proud in that fact. You could practically feel the Sakura's hatred for her.

"Who cares how she is!! She should be DEAD! She—"

"I think you should watch who you talk about Sakura-chan." Naruto's eyes were shifting between blue to red as he looked her straight in the eyes, his anger rising with each passing second. Sakura closed her mouth and took a step to distance herself from Naruto and his soul-shattering glare.

Ino stepped forward hoping to calm her pink haired friend and Naruto who looked ready to kill her at any given moment. "I think what she, and the rest of us want to know is why you let a demon is our village."

"It does not concern you why she is here. What you should be concerned about is to why you choose to be rude to guests in Konoha."

"I don't see why we have to be nice to a demon..." Sakura mumble under her breath but everyone around her still managed to hear it. Tsunade gave her a stern look that told her to watch it. If Naruto wasn't going to get her Tsunade will. Sakura decided she should keep her comments to herself.

"Did she say anything that could help me find a way to help her?"

"She said that 'mental attacks are not the only things his jutsu attacks.' So this attack not only causes mental trauma but trauma to the body as well." Kakashi was trying to analyze the situation out loud hoping to get more answers that way.

'So she living in an illusion?'

[Not quite...]

'Kyuubi?'

[The one and only. Unless you're going crazy. That would be amusing.] How he can make fun of Naruto at a time like this was beyond the blond haired boy. But the Kyuubi knew something and Naruto was determined to find out what it was.

'If it's not an illusion it's real?'

[You do catch on quick!]

'Shut up. How can we help her?'

[You can't.]

'Explain.'

Kyuubi sighed [Fine make me do all the work... The person who attacked the girl was a demon as well. He used a technique that is similar to Uchiha Itachi's Genjutsu Tsukiomi. Except where that can takes seconds this will last till the victim is dead. The only way to help her is to calm her mind and then cancel the jutsu.]

"Naruto?" Tsunade looked worriedly at the young blond. "Are you alright? We've been calling your name and you didn't even hear us."

"Sorry about that. I was... thinking and zoned out." Naruto gave them a smirk that melted into a genuine smile. "I know how to help her."

Eyes widened not knowing how Naruto came up with a solution. "How?"

"No time Tsunade-baba. I need you to show me to her room."

Naruto smirked as Tsunade used all her will power to not hurt Naruto at the present moment. But she stored the insult in her memory so she could get him back later. She started walking and the others followed closely behind, either she didn't notice or didn't care. They made it to the room minutes later and what greeted them shocked everyone. It was like the room was painted red. Blood dripped on the floor from Aya's table, her eyes were open and glazed, not a good sign. Naruto went inside the room and the nurses and doctors told him that he was not allowed in, but Tsunade told them it was ok. Naruto told them to leave. They did, though hesitantly. The last thing they saw as the door shut behind them was Naruto's eyes and they shifted from blue to red and a sly smirk playing on his face. They went into the observation room where they could watch what was happening with out getting in the way.

"Aya? Can you hear me?" Naruto walked up to the head of the table so he can see her face. Aya gave a moan of pain telling him she heard.

"Good. Do you know who I am?"

"Naru...t... to..."

"No, look at me my dear."

Her eyes widen when she looked into the eyes she had always heard stories about as a pup. A smile played on her face as she knew now who was in the room with her.

"Kyuubi."

"Very good." Naruto placed his hands at her temples and pressed. Her head started thrashing trying to get his hands off of her but to no avail. "Ssshhh. I need you to relax. I need to see what's happening so I can help you."

Aya let out a sob begging him not to look. She didn't want anyone to see her past. But he entered her mind anyway.

========================== Observation Room =========================

"What is he doing to her?" They could hear her screams and her head thrashing about, but they knew they could do nothing to help her. In their minds Naruto or better yet the Kyuubi was trying to kill her. Then everything went quite and all movement in the room stopped.

"Did he kill her?"

"Cancel!" The room was flooded with red and blue chakra, the force was so intense that the windows in the room shattered from the impact. Sakura fainted from shock, she couldn't believe Naruto, the person who she thought was dumber then a log, the world's biggest loser, and biggest threat for he conquest for Sasuke (even if he was gay) could have so much power. But just as soon as it came it was gone leaving everyone confused.

Naruto turned blood red eyes to the small group of people and walk towards them. Kakashi stepped in front of the group with his kunai ready incase of an attack.

"Relax Kakashi-san. I will not do anything to harm you or anyone in this room. I just was going to tell you that she will be fine now."

"What happened to Naruto?"

"Oh he's fine. He knew he couldn't help her on his, own so he asked me to help, and help I did."

Kyuubi turned his head to look at the girl sprawled out on the floor and laughed at her.

"I suggest the young lady on the floor should watch her tongue when she speaks ill of demons. Who knows, she might find it gone one day." His laughter filled the room and shivers went up and down everyone's spine.

"Is that a threat Kyuubi-san?"

Kakashi tried to look as threatening as a human could be to a demon. Kyuubi raised an eyebrow as if asking 'do you really think you can hurt me stupid human,' sighed but put up a hand in surrender.

"No, I wasn't threatening, just offering some advice that would prove useful to her in the future. Now I bid you far well."

Naruto's eyes turned back to the sky blue color they once were, thought they seemed darker and more distant then usual.

"That was interesting, wouldn't you say?" Naruto rubbed the back of his head in mock nervousness. After doing that for years it became a habit for him.

"Sorry about what happened, but I needed his help to save her. He didn't hurt anyone did he?"

Tsunade moved to stand next to Kakashi. "No everyone is fine. But I would like to talk to you privately."

"I figured you would."

"I want Aya and this room cleaned up. Place her in a clean room to rest and I would like to know her condition when I return."

"Yes Hokage-sama." The orderlies were called and they set to work. The others in the room soon left to their own homes to rest and reflect what happened to day.

======================= Conference room in the hospital ==================

"Naruto... Can you communicate with the Kyuubi." Tsunade folded her fingers in front of her face. Naruto stared blankly in front of her as if he didn't care. Which he didn't.

"Yeah I can. So what of it."

"Do you know what he does while he is in control of your body?"

[Are you going to tell her?]

'No. I will be more fun to have her find out on her own.'

"No I don't."

"It's dangerous talking to it and letting it control your body."

"Do I look in danger to you?"

"Who knows what that thing could be doing to you!" Tsunade slammed her hand on the table in frustration. Why wasn't Naruto acting serious about this? It seems like he doesn't even care. Acting like he and that cursed demon were companions.

"I would! And who would care anyway!"

"I care! I'm sure Kakashi and Iruka care as well and your friends—"

The thought almost made him laugh. It brought memories from the hospital room from that dreaded day filled his mind. They didn't seem to care that much about him then...

_==================================================================_

"I was Raped." 

"_Are you sure? Are you sure you didn't imagine it?"_

"_Now why would I imagine it. Do I look like that much of a retard? Do you honestly think that I would fake being raped just do get some attention?" _

"_I could be a possibility..."_

==================================================================

"They don't care. I probably 'imagined it for attention' for all they care."

"I don't think--

"Oh they think alright. I'm out of here." Naruto got up to leave. Leaving Tsunade to think over the conversation they just shared.

"Do you honestly think the Kyuubi will always be there to protect you? He's just using you. You're nothing but a vessel for him at the moment. He will try to escape, and when he does, he'll probably kill you." It was barely a whisper but Naruto heard everything. He turned to look at the Hokage.

"We'll see." Then he was gone.

============================ Sand Village ============================

'Something's happening...'

Is in _him_?

'Yes something happened and I don't know what.'

You will see him soon, I assure you.

'Oh really? What makes you say that.'

I'm wise and all knowing?

Gaara let a smirk appear on his face. Only a few people have seen him make a face other than blood thirst, indifference, or annoyance. Those few are his siblings, Naruto, and Shakaku. But even fewer know that he can talk to him, that being Naruto.

'Yes that's it.' Sarcasm dancing around his mouth as he spoke.

"Gaara, someone is here to see you."

Tenmari's voice rung through the quiet house. Temari stayed home to practice her medicine making techniques, sometimes using Gaara to see if it worked. Sometimes it didn't and then he thanks the heavens for Shakaku and his healing abilities. That was the last time Gaara helps his sister with her experiments and lack of expertise.

"Coming." Gaara made his way down stairs and saw a stranger standing in the middle of his living room. With his back towards him. "Yes?"

The stranger looked turned around after hearing someone. He looked at Gaara and smiled at him. "Good afternoon. You are Gaara?"

"I am."

"Good. My name is Kizu. Tell me... Do you know someone named Aya? She's from hidden shadow."

"I do."

"Good. Here." Kizu handed Gaara a letter and left with out another word. Gaara scanned the contents.

"Everything ok Gaara." Temari entered the room after hearing the front door shut.

"I'm going to the Hidden Leaf Village."

==================================================================

**To be continued...?**

==================================================================

Wow I can't believe how many people read my story!!! I feel special! So what do you think. Like I said up above I'll try to update sooner.

**Reviews:**

**Ookima:** You were my first reviewer for this fic. I feel really special now!! I finally figurered out what was wrong with five and I fix it. (after like 2 hours of screaming at my computer...) Angst is coming and trust me there will probably be more people you will put on your hate list by the time I'm done. .

**Lost In The Shadows:** I feel all fuzzy inside knowing that I made some dislike Sasuke. (Always wanted to do that to someone) Oh Gaara will find out. I'm hoping it will be in the next chapter. . If you give me some of visions of the said mangle I might put some of it in for ya.

**J:** Yay. You like Aya!! Thank you I tried to write a good lemon I'm glad you liked it ::Glomps:: And there will be more lemons in the future... ::pervert too. Though can't be a closet one anymore .::

**Fluffy-kins:** I had a little Sakura bashing oh but believe me you'll love next chapter . Trust your lovely sister.

**Chibi Chidori06:** Yay you like. Continue I shall.

'**Drea: **Glad you like my writing skills. (though I think I suck...) Love ya too! See ya on Sat!!!

**GlompHige:** I LOVE YOUR NAME!!!!! I did.

==================================================================

Next Chapter:

..."Hokage-sama we found something out about Aya-san."

"And that is?" ::not going to tell .:: Tsunade's eyes widened, "that can't be..."

...Screams could be heard from with in the patient's room. When the doctors came in to check they saw to form on the floor and an evil smirk on the young demon's face...

..."State your name"

"Gaara of the Hidden Sand."

"Enter."...

Next time on Fantasy of torture Chapter 07: Secrets Revealed


	7. Chapter 7: Secrets Revealed

Happy Birthday to me. Happy Birthday to me. Happy Birthday to Nikkler. Happy Birthday to me! If you haven't figured it out it is my Birthday today Aug. 17. I'm 18 today. ... Man I feel old.

**READ!! **OK this is a filler chappy about some of the past of Aya. I just wanted to get it out of the way.**How should I have Gaara react to Naruto's little Sasuke problem? I want to know what you want so don't be shy in telling me!! If that is to difficult for some people then the next chapter will be really short so there won't be a reaction out of him. (Possibly ever)!! O.o Ok I won't go that far but I want to know what people think!! So TELL me!** ****

**Pairings:** Gaara/Naru, Sasu/Naru

**Disclaimer:** I'm special and when I die I will finally own Naruto!! Though I'll be dead so I can't enjoy it and you can't sue. So nah ::Sticks tongue out::

"talking" 

'thinking'

::me::

[Kyuubi]

Shakaku

**Jutsus:**

**Shintenshin no Jutsu**   
_Mind Body Switch Skill_  
Type: Ninjutsu  
**Description:** Allows the user to send its spirit energy into another body, and control them. The spirit energy travels slowly, and if it misses, it takes a good amount of time to return to the body. Any damage done to the target while the jutsu is in effect is also done to the user's body. Primarily used for spying - lasts about 5 minutes.

**READ!!!**

About the Shintenshin no Jutsu. I made it so if Sakura is touching Ino she can see what is happening in her mind with Ino ok?! Good!

**Fantasy of Torture Chapter 07:**

Secrets Revealed

"I'm going to the Hidden Leaf Village."

"Why? Is everything ok?" Temari had worried eyes. Worry for her brother, and worry for her friend in the leaf village, the person who was able to help Gaara when no one could. Gaara handed Temari the letter.

"_Gaara, _

_If you haven't figured it out by now this is Aya. Something happened in Konoha that I can't explain right now. Let's just say we have some complications with certain people. So I request for you to meet us here instead of us coming to you. _

_When you come... some things will be different..._

_Sincerely,_

Aya" 

"When are you leaving."

"As soon as I pack some of my things."

Temari smiled at her little brother and handed him a pack. "Aren't I wonderful!"

Gaara graced her with a rare smile. "You have your moments."

He grabbed the pack and made his way out the door to start his journey. Temari watched the door close and sighed.

"Close enough to a compliment I think I'll ever get." Now she had no one to 'test' her medicines on. Well until Kankuro comes home, the older blond had a feeling this will be a fun evening.

======================Sakura's room ============================

A few hours later she finally woke up. She sleepily opened her eyes and saw Ino sitting by her bed. She sat up and looked at her surroundings and discovered she was in her bedroom. 'Maybe Sasuke-kun carried me here.' The thought gave her a happy feeling deep inside.

"What happened?"

"You passed out. And I carried you here."

Sakura gave a simple 'oh' like it explained everything she was feeling. Dumb. 'That ruined the idea of Sasuke-kun.' Then the rant came. 'I can't believe I passed out in front of Sasuke-kun! I'm such a loser!' Sakura was screaming in her mind thinking about how she possibly ruined her live for her and Sasuke. Till Ino started talking.

"Are you sure you still want me to use the Shintenshin no Jutsu on that Aya girl?"

"I don't know anymore..."

"Why? Think of the benefits, we could get two birds with one stone..."

"How?"

"By getting rid of Naruto and Aya at the same time. You always complain that Naruto gets in your way all the time plus Sasuke seems taken with him. With him gone you can have Sasuke all to yourself and what better way to make him leave then to have Aya say or do something to cause him to leave."

"I knew I was friends with you for a reason." 

To say they're smirks looked evil was an understatement. As the walked down the dusty street to the hospital small children who saw their faces cried in horror. They finally made it there and asked for Aya's room. As they got her room number the decided that they shouldn't be smiling like that for fear that Aya was awake she would sense them doing something. But their normal faces were just as scary; some old guy who saw them had a heart attack as they passed his room.

They stepped into her room and noticed that she was still un-conscience. They gave little woots of joy in their minds as they got closer to her bed.

"Ready?" Ino whispered in Sakura's ear. The pink girl nodded enthusiastically and gave a shiver on anticipation. Ino held her hands in the little box position ::I don't know what it is:: and got ready Sakura placed a hand on Ino's shoulder preparing herself. 

"Shintenshin no Jutsu ::Mind Body Switch Skill::"

========================== Konoha Gates ======================

"Name and Papers."

"Gaara of the Sand." He hands the guard the said papers and waited.

"You may enter."

Gaara took his papers back and started the search for Naruto.

====================== Back and the Hospital again!! ================

"How is she?"

"She's fine. She should remain asleep for the rest of the day. Oh Hokage-sama."

"What is it."

The nurse seemed hesitant to speak like she didn't know what to say. "I need to speak to you in private. We discovered something about Aya-san."

"Come with me." Tsunade found herself in another conference room. She was getting tired of this. Can't these people do something on their own for once? Frustration was evident on her tired face. The only thing she liked about being in this room at the moment was that there was tea hot and ready. "What is it now?"

"Well... When we were cleaning up Aya-san..."

"For the Love of Sake spit it out!"

"Well we found a tattoo on her left leg that--"

"Wow she has a tattoo what is so great about that?"

"If you would let me finish." Now the nurse was getting angry Hokage or not. Tsunade mumbled an apology to the young woman, taking a sip of her tea.

"As I was saying the tattoo is not ordinary. What I'm trying to say is that... she's a slave."

There went the tea all over the poor nurse. "You can't be serious? That's not possible."

"I am and it is. She is dangerous demon or not. She must be a run away."

"But from who. There is not slavery here unless you go over the mountains and even there it's rare." The room fell silent as thoughts ran around Tsunade's head. The intercom dinged on and roused her from her thoughts.

"Emergency. Doctors are needed in room 325. Emergency. Doctors needed in room 325"

'Isn't that Aya's room? Oh Kami.'

Tsunade ran out of the room in a flash making her way to the room at the other end of the hall. Screams filled the corridor and when she finally got there she saw the bodies of Sakura and Ino on the floor. They weren't dead but they were on the floor in a fetal position. Indescribable fear shining in their eyes.

"What happened here." The question wasn't direct to anyone but Aya decided to answer for the woman.

"They should know better to mess with a demon's mind..." Though the lights in the room were turned off the light of the sunset made the room look like it was on fire. The dyeing light reflected off of Aya's golden eyes and made them glow and her smile more uncanny.

"Take them out of here." The two girls were taken away into rooms to rest off whatever Aya did to them. Tsunade shut the door after they left and drew a chair towards her bed.

"Are you a slave?"

Aya's smile instantly fell. She didn't look at the woman before her, only stared that the wall.

"That girls calls me evil for being a demon... It is humans who are truly evil. Unlike humans demons don't believe in slavery and we don't attack humans unless provoked first."

"What about the Kyuubi then?" The blond haired woman sounded full of her self. Like she knew she got her on that one. What could the village do to a demon like that?

"Revenge." There was silence. Tsunade rolled it over in her mind as to why the demon would want something like that.

"Your village use to have demon hunters. But like most the kill for the rush the enjoyment of the slaughter. The Kyuubi lost many things when they decided to attack his den. His mate and his kits. Tell me Tsunade-sama..."

Aya looked her straight in the eye and asked her questions she could only answer yes too. "Did you want to kill the people who killed your lover and brother? Didn't you feel the same way as he did? Did you want revenge for the ones you lost?"

She didn't know what to answer. It made sense know. Why the Kyuubi was so angry? Why he attack for no apparent reason. She had nothing to say.

"I saw my parents die by hunters. I tried to help them but I was to young, to inexperienced. I was caught. I was sold to many people, each one different, but all tried to do the same thing, and gradually they succeeded for a while."

"And that was?"

"The game of breaking a demon."

Tsunade looked disgusted as Aya used the term "breaking" to describe what she went through. She could only imagine what it was like. Aya seemed to be reading her thoughts.

"You couldn't possibly imagine what I went through. So don't even try. And before you say it I don't want you sympathy either. I have two reasons for being here, one is for Naruto, to train him make him better then what you humans could do for him and to meet up with someone I've longed to see for quite some time."

Aya got up out of bed and gave Tsunade a small smile and left the room to let Tsunade ponder what just happened. Aya had to meet someone and she was growing impatient.

========================= Outside Naruto's apt. ===================

'There he is.' Sasuke was in awe watching Naruto in the dusk light. He couldn't think of anyone more beautiful then he. The light of the dyeing sun made him look like an angel.

Sasuke came up behind him a wrapped his arms around his waist. He felt his angel gasp at the touch. He just smirked liking what he heard. Maybe he could make him do it more if things go his way. And he was determined to have things go his way. Sasuke brought his lips to Naruto's ear and liked his lobe. He couldn't get enough of his taste. That stupid demon kept on getting in his way. But now she was in the hospital and no one would or could stop him.

"Hey Naruto. Why do you avoid me?" It was just a whisper, but his voice sounded like a trumpet in Naruto's ear. His wants though not voiced were loud and clear.

Naruto glared ahead of him not answering his question.

"Don't touch me you bastard."

Sasuke tried to sound offended but the amusement in his voice gave him away. "That's a little harsh. Think of all the fun we had not to long ago. Wouldn't you love to do it again."

"I would rather not. You are the last person I would ever want to be near."

"Oh really? You seemed to have fun after a while."

Hands started to wander up and down Naruto's torso one on his chest and one going lower. Blue eyes widened as pales hands made its way to his groin and gave it a firm squeeze.

"D...Don't touch me."

"Why? Don't you like it? I know you do." His voice got deep as it filled with lust.

His blond victim was lost as to what to do. He never felt this fearful towards anyone. Sasuke's hand started rubbing Naruto's arousal long and hard and decided to put Naruto in his place.

"You're mine. I claimed you before that bastard from the sand could even touch you. Do you think he'll even look at you the same way he use to? Of course not! Who would want someone 'used'?"

Realization hit Naruto hard. Who would want him now? Sasuke was rite he was used and now the only thing he could _do_ was go to Sasuke... Should he just give in? He was in such a state of confusion that he didn't feel himself getting turned or see Sasuke getting closer this his face. Then suddenly Sasuke placed his lips upon Naruto's reminding him yet again whom he belonged to and that he could escape. Naruto tried struggling but Sasuke's grip was hard and strong. Sasuke arms moved behind Naruto and lifted him up and placed him on the ground with Sasuke straddling his hips. Sasuke let out a moan of pleasure as he rubbed himself against Naruto. His tongue slipped soft warm lips. Jaw help firmly remembering what he did last time. Sasuke broke the kiss to gaze at Naruto. His face was flushed in shame rather then pleasure but Sasuke didn't care. He took out a kunai and ripped Naruto's shirt to shreds. . His eyes filled with tears silently letting all his sorrow go. No one would save him. No one would even care.

Pale hands rubbed the soft tanned flesh of the person beneath him and leaned down to gently kiss it. He breathed in the sent that was Naruto. A field, that is what he smelled like, a field that has been graced by the most beautiful sun. Sasuke inhaled deeply.

"Beautiful. You belong to me... and me alone. My beautiful Naruto-kun." He left feather light kisses along Naruto's torso. A light sweat broke out on both boys' bodies.

"Please... Don't do this."

Silent tears continued to fall freely from dyeing eyes. His tormentor just laughed and continued what he was doing. Then to Naruto's relief and horror a wave of sand crashed into Sasuke and Gaara came out of the shadows. Naruto felt his world shatter. _"He's seen... He knows..."_ Naruto just laid there wishing he would die.

"You bastard. Don't you ever touch him again."

**To be continued...?**

I left on a cliff sort of and before you yell at me for ending it, it was my sister who said I should. So yell at her not me!

**How should I have Gaara react to Naruto's little Sasuke problem? I want to know what you want so don't be shy in telling me!! If that is to difficult for some people then the next chapter will be really short so there won't be a reaction out of him. (Possibly ever)!! O.o Ok I won't go that far but I want to know what people think!! So TELL me!**

Reviews:

**Ookima:** I got more Gaara goodness in here for ya so I hope you enjoyed it! YESSS UP DATE!! ::hands Ookima a tissue::

**Chibi Chidori16:** I don't know if I ever told you this but LOVE your name. I hope you liked this chapter as well. Feel bad for Naruto in this chappy as well. I like having odd people. (I'm odd myself... at least that's what my friends and family says... ::sniffles::)

**Kyuubi-chan:** Here is the next chapter. I know it wasn't much Gaara action but the next chapter will have plenty!!

**Luna:** It has finally come. But who knows he might reject him now that he knows. ::evil smirk::

Next Chapter: Sasuke and Gaara fight. But who will win. Gaara now knows what happened to Naruto will he except Naruto and try to help him or will he abandon Naruto?

Next time on Fantasy of Torture Chapter 08: Battle for One!


	8. Chapter 8: Battle for One

Wow!! Even though I told people to send me suggestions I never thought you actually would! I love you guys!!

****

**Fantasy of Torture Chapter 08**:

Battle for One!

'I can't believe this is happening!! Now he'll find out. He won't even come near me after this. How could I have let this happen? I should have known Sasuke was behind me. Why didn't I do anything!' Naruto's mind was swimming with thoughts as to how he ruined his life. Tears continued to fall even if Sasuke wasn't hurting him anymore. The damage was done.

Sasuke got up from being thrown to look at the glowing eyes of an angry sand Nin. "What did you order me to do?"

A growl rose in Gaara's through as he looked in to amused onyx eyes. "I said to never touch him again."

"Oh really. He's mine for the touching. Isn't that right Naruto?" Both sets of eyes turned to the blond haired boy who gave a soft whimper.

Gaara's eyes looked ready to kill anything on the spot. After looking upon the sorrow filled eyes of Naruto, his eyes instantly softened as he looked at him. Gaara slowly walked towards him and tried to touch him. Naruto pushed him away saying that he was sorry. Gaara didn't understand why he was sorry; it wasn't like he did something wrong. This was the Uchiha's fault. He didn't know when to keep his hands to himself. Whispers from small crowd were heard, some sounded happy that Naruto was put in his place others felt a little sympathy for the boy but not enough to help. They just stood there watching. Gaara sent them a death glare and everyone shut their mouths in an instant.

You could see Gaara's anger as Chakra radiated off him. He squatted down and launched himself at Sasuke landing a punch on his jaw. Sasuke fell to the ground in a heap with blood dripping from his bottom lip.

"Where is your confidence now Uchiha?" Gaara took a step closer to Sasuke. "Did you really think I would let you hurt my kitsune?"

"Who says he's your now?" Gaara's feet stopped.

Gaara, you must calm down. You can't think clearly if you don't.

Gaara focused on his breathing and soon was able to calm himself.

Good. Now focus on you surroundings. Use your senses.

Something wasn't right. That was obvious just by looking at him but he smelled different ... Almost like... the Uchiha. Green eyes widened, how could this have happened? Naruto chose someone that wasn't him. But there was something else in the sent, fear, depression, and guilt. Something didn't make sense. If Naruto chose to sleep with him, then why was he so scared of him? He drifted away even from the simplest of touches. There was more to the story and Gaara wanted to know what that was. He continued his steps towards his target and Sasuke's smirk fell. He took out two kunais and charged straight for Gaara. Sand blocked his attack Gaara moved his hands in front of him and two pillars of sand went up in to the air then fell back to the earth to crush Sasuke. At the last minute Sasuke dodges by jumping back, the momentum used caused him to slide back a few feet.

Using the tie jutsus he copied form Rock Lee, Sasuke charged once again. Sasuke was received with the same result that Rock Lee had while fighting Gaara in the Chuunin Exam. He overwhelmed the sand and got opening he was praying for. Taking out another kunai, he sent it right for Gaara having it land in his throat. The sand fell lifeless to the ground immediately.

Blue and Green eyes widened in disbelief. Pulling the Kunai out and watching the blood flow out of his wound like a silent water fall, and blood pouring out of his mouth as he tried to breath. Gaara let his body fall to the earth.

"G... Gaara...?" Naruto started crawling to his dyeing friend. Blood and tears soaked in Naruto's pants as he sat by Gaara. "Please... don't. Shakaku can heal you... Just stay... don't leave me alone."

Gaara looked up, staring in shinning pools of blue. He felt a rare smile cover his face and let out his last breath. Naruto couldn't believe his eyes. Gaara can't die he was like Naruto himself. Shakaku could heal him just like the Kyuubi could. This was not happening. Naruto heard someone screaming. It could be himself, but he wasn't sure. Sobs and tears poured out of his shattered and abused soul like an inferno.

"What is going on!" Tsunade made an appearance with Kakashi and Aya behind her. To say the Hokage was pissed would be an understatement. He eyes looked down at the morning shinobi and then at the person who was being mourned, her jaw dropped not knowing why Gaara of the Sand was here and why was he lying dead.

"To my office. NOW!"

****

**TBC...**

Oh my god I'm so mean. I just couldn't help it. I haven't slept in the past week!! I swear. The most I've done is rest my eyes. I haven't been in a deep enough sleep to rest my body. SO NOW YOU MUST SUFFER WITH ME!!!! MWAHAHAHA!!!! And guess what I even used the suggestions used.

From Ookima: "Gaara appeared in time to save his kitsune; then again Kakashi could appear"

From Ronin101: Aya arrives and Gaara says, "Never touch him again." Sasuke hurts him . and Tsunade intervenes and takes them to her office.

From Polka dot: Gaara saves Naruto

****

**Reviews:**

**Ookima:** glad you thought it was written nicely, that was like the quickest chappy I think I've ever done. I was like spazing writing (almost) non-stop wanting to get it out of my head and on to paper. Yeah no matter the out come Gaara will find out and it won't be pretty. I put Kakashi in to stop the fight . It's probably not the way you imagined but I think it's ok. NEVER THINK YOUR IDEAS ARE CRAPPY!!!!!!!! -.- ::smacks you with wet noodle::

**Ronin101: **Man I loved your suggestions!

**Izumi: **Oh yeah Sasuke's gonna get it. Don't you worry. Yeah I didn't have a lot of development for Gaara... gomen.

**Rai-Chan: **Don't worry I know you want to know what happens and it will be out really soon. I swear on all my anime (witch is a lot )

**Luna: **Your suggestion will be noted for the future chapters (HINT HINT ) (I know cheesy...)

**Tiffyki:** like Luna you suggestion will be used in the future ahhh the fluff I can see it know. (but also not that I made it a hint that Gaara might come back. Though Naruto might meet him in death and there they can comfort each other... . Mwhahahaha

**Polka dot:** Yes Gaara saved Naruto . but who saved Gaara?

**Malitia: **Yay I'm glad you like my story. (I dought you do know though) . love always comes to those who wait...

**Dreams of Magic: Gaara** did kick his butt ... sort of then Sasuke got revenge for it. (I'm evil)

**Fluffy-kins: **I could never hate you I knew you were kidding. Don't cry. And don't try to kill me either. (then who would drive you to school?)

**Kativa-Chan: **I'll up date the next chappy fast. Hopefully with in this week. Or if all possible by Monday (depends if I get sleep)

****

**Next chapter:** Oh my god did I really kill Gaara? Read and find out. It is possible to kill him so be prepared for what I do ok? The next chapter will be most interesting... I promise.

Huggles.

**ONE MORE THING!!!** Flame me all you want you won't like my feed back. . (I can be just as mean)


	9. Chapter 9: It's a game

I am so sorry for the long wait!!!! My life has been nothing but one bad thing after another. First I gave myself a concussion (not on perpuse) Then Giant tries to kill my grandmother (really), they gave her food posioning and had to go to the hospitle. Now school and registration. . Oh well I guess it really is no excuse for being this late. I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!! I HOPE YOU CAN FORGIVE ME!!!

**Warnings!!: **Gaara is MAJOR OOC!!!!

FLUFF (towards the middle)

Fantasy of Torture Chapter 09:

It's a Game

Everyone but Naruto left in that instant. He wiped away the rest of his tears getting ready to leave as well. He gazed at Gaara's lifeless body only to see it disintegrate into sand, letting the wind carry it away. A smirk formed on Naruto's face as he vanished in a swirl of leaves.

"Good of you to join us Naruto." To say she was angry was an understatement. But Naruto didn't let Tsunade's voice affect him.

"The pleasure is mine."

"Do NOT be smart with me!" She took a few breaths to calm herself so she can focus on the situation at hand. "First off, why were you fighting with Gaara and why do I have a dead sand-nin on my hands?!" Her voice slowly rose as she spoke, the anger was evident even outside the room.

Shizune decided it was time to come in with a cup of tea. Though everyone knew that tea wasn't what she wanted at the moment. "Tsunade-sama. You need to watch your blood pressure." Shizune set the tea down on the table as she spoke knowing what was about to come out of Tsunade's mouth.

"I KNOW!" The room remained quiet as they listened to the Hokage's breathing. She got it under control and seemed very much relaxed... on the out side. "Answer my question."

"Gaara started it by attacking me so—"

"I don't remember starting the fight. You couldn't keep your hands to yourself Uchiha."

All eyes seemed to pop out of everyone's head. All except Naruto and Gaara that is. "Isn't it wonderful what a good clone can do for you?" Was that sarcasm everyone just heard coming from Gaara? Oh my god the world is coming to an end. Since when did he develop a sense of humor?

Tsunade sighed in somewhat relief at least now she knows that the sand village won't be lynching her any time soon. So that was good. But only one of many issues were solved. "Now tell me why you were fighting with Sasuke. You know that goes against our treaty between the two villages."

"The Uchiha was bothering Naruto, so I put a stop to it. Simple."

"What were you doing Sasuke?"

"I didn't do anything. It's not my fault he doesn't like people touching him all of a sudden. It seems odd to me that that would happen considering that he use to drool over Sakura all the time." Jealousy, coldness, smugness, and more were in his voice when he spoke. There was something the boy wasn't telling and she wanted to know what is was or something will snap. Whether it's her patience or sanity.

"What are you hiding? I know Gaara doesn't like you and the same goes like wise for you. But from what I know about you two you wouldn't just fight for the sake of fighting. What really happened?"

"It doesn't matter Hokage-Baba..." Naruto's voice was distant. "Nothing happened and let's just leave it at that."

"Naruto—"

"I said DROP it! There is nothing to talk about. It is done and over with. ok!" Frustration was evident on his face and in his voice. She didn't know what to do at the moment she decided to let it go so she could think about what happened and use the little information she was given to see if she could figure out this puzzle that was getting more complicated by the moment. "I've made my decision..."

Why is he jumping subjects? Does he really want to make her life that more difficult? Tsunade sighed, "What are you talking about?"

"I want to go."

'Go? Go Where? I can't take this... Oh I see.' A light popped on in her head as realization dawned on her. "I see. What do you say about this?" She turned to Aya and who surprisingly hasn't said a word through out the whole thing.

"I'm cool."

"Very well on one condition."

"I'm listening" Tsunade waved to her assistant to bring someone in. A second later a yawning Shikamaru came in. "Nara Shikamaru will accompany you."

"With all do respect I don't think that is wise."

"Why is that?"

"He's a human. Demons don't trust humans that often. Plus if he comes he can not leave the village by himself. Another must join him, for our own safety. Our village is literally a hidden village. So you can understand why we need to be cautious."

"I do and as long as it's fine with Shikamaru I'm ok with that."

Everyone turned to see what he would say. "Whatever. When do we leave?"

Aya smiled. How would her comrades act around a full human? This will be an interesting 9 months.

"One last question for you Aya. What did you do to those girls?"

Aya smiled at the memory. It was so funny hearing them scream like that. "Oh nothing really. I just put them in their place. They should be up in a few more hours. Though they won't be sleeping much for a while. Come on guys lets go." She motioned for the little group to follow and did with out complaint. Before Naruto got far, Kakashi grabbed his arm. The others stopped, but when the blond nodded his head they continued walking knowing that they won't be to far away and he would join them soon. (Sasuke also exited the room).

"You don't have to leave with her you know. You could stay here and train. Wouldn't that be better then leaving to a place that is full of demons and who know what else."

"Why are you so concerned all of the sudden? Go have fun with Sasuke and leave me the hell alone!"

"Don't be like this"

"Like what?!" Kakashi's eyes widened at the sudden out burst though he shouldn't have been surprised by the way he's been acting lately. "I'm tired of people not taking me seriously. I'll show you and the whole stupid village that I can't be pushed around. They'll learn that the Kyuubi isn't the only think they should fear."

"What about being the Hokage one day? Wasn't that your dream?"

"Dreams die Kakashi-San. And new ones are born. I just have to find my next dream. See you later Kakashi-San"

"It was Sasuke wasn't it?"

"Wouldn't you like to know? He's a bastard like always wishing for thing he can never have. Nobody really changes do they?"  
  
"You changed."

"No, not really. I've always been like this, but no one's ever seen it before. This is the real me, so I suggest you get use to it." Naruto left a stunned Kakashi behind to find his comrades.

Gaara's Pov

We decide that we'll all meet and 9:00am tomorrow at the gates of the village. But before I go to the inn I'm staying at I decide to visit Naruto. I have some questions I want answered.

When I make it there it doesn't even look inhabited. Not a single light was seen on. I open the door and still I see nothing. "Naruto?" I hear someone moving in one of the rooms so I follow it.

The movement seems to come take me to his bedroom. His room was a mess but it wasn't as dark as the rest of the house, the lunar light gave forth its soft glow lighting the small area. When my gaze fell on him I was looking to two pools of blood squatting against the wall under the window. "Why are you here?" His voice was calm and cold something that I didn't expect.

"Tell me what really happened. I know there's more." I seem just as calm as he did, but inside I wanted to scream. I don't know what to do at them moment. What seems like a possible task seems almost unreachable now.

"Nothing."

"You've never been good at lying so I suggest you stop."  
  
"Or what?!" He stood up from his original position and took step towards me. Does he honestly think I'll back down from this? "What will you do if I won't tell you?" I shrug my shoulders. That seems to get him more wound up then before. We glare at each other nose to nose. Green to shifting red and blue.

"He touched you didn't he?" It's obvious the bastard did something to him. I can smell it, see it, feel it. It's something that seems to fill him now. Eyes are the gateway to the soul after all. And Naruto is no exception.

He can't hide his soul from me. I know it and he knows it. Why is he hiding from me. I'll find out eventually. I see his eyes shift from red to blue like lightening. Disgust now shines in his eyes and he breaks eyes contact with me and steps back. His whole from shakes with something... Rage? Anger? I cann't tell.

"Wh... What would you know!" He looks up at me, eyes glistening with fresh tear. He seems determined not to let them fall but they do so anyway. "Do you know what it's like to see him everyday. Knowing that he wants something that you can never give! So he decided to take it by force!!" He's breathing heavy and I watch his chest move with his pants. He tries to leave but I block his way. He seems to get angry again.

"What do you want! Are you happy now! Do you feel fulfilled now that you found out the great mystery. Well?"

He sounds so defeated that I almost regret making him tell me. But I needed to know. Now I have my reason to kill the Uchiha. He completely breaks down now. The moon reflecting off his tears making them look like pure clear crystals. I walk towards him and timidly embrace him. He struggles a little but I don't let him go. I whisper in his ear and run my hands though his silky soft hair. He calms down a little and just lets me hold him. "I would never hurt you. You know that don't you?"

He takes in a shaky breath. "I know."

"Let me here you say it. I will never hurt you."

"You will never hurt me."

"Good."

I pick him up and place him gently in bed. His eyes seemed to panic for a brief moment then relaxing again. I pull his covers up and start my exit when his hand grabs mine. His sun kissed skin to my moon drained on. I seem to stare at his hand holding mine. You can't imagine how that feels. To have someone touch you with out fear in their eyes. It was refreshing. I follow his hands up his bare arms to clothed shoulders and then to his tear stained face. Eyes red and puffy from crying and pouring his soul and frustrations to me.

"Stay." I raise an eyebrow towards him asking him a silent why. "I don't want to be left alone. Please don't leave me."

He looks so lost and alone. How can I denie him? I nod and he releases my hand. I pull up a chair next to his bed and sit down. I lean in and soothingly run my hands through his hair once more. I've seen a mother do it when her daughter was crying and the child fell asleep. Hopefully it will work for him. And he didn't disappoint. He was a sleep a few minutes latter but I don't stop my caresses.

What are you going to do now?

'Get him to trust me so he will open his heart to me once again.'

And what about you? Will you do the same thing to him?

'If he'll let me.'

Naruto Pov

For the first time in days I feel warm and unafraid to open my eyes. I don't know the cause but it's soothing. Slowly I open my eyes and look in to a deep forest green. Then I remember... The night before, the fight, the confession of what happened to me, his reaction... It wasn't something I expected from him. I guess I thought he would act like Iruka-San and Kakashi-San, but he didn't. He asked me to trust him, he wants me to believe that he won't try to hurt me like Sasuke did. I don't know if I can. Then I remember that I'm staring at him and my face grows hot with embarrassment.

"Morning." A simple greeting that seems to touch me more then he'll ever know. He doesn't know how long I've yearned to hear that simple phrase with out a crude remark back or the satisfying eyes of Sasuke after what he did. I felt myself smile at him for real. He seems to be shocked by that and that's when I realize his hand in my hair stroking softly, comforting in a way. No one has ever done that for me. Not ever Iruka-San when I was little. I think he realizes it to and removes his hand. The heat leaves with him and I feel cold once again.

How pathetic I sound. I sound like a sniveling girl who's lost their only love.

(Yes and your love is sitting right in front of you)

He did NOT just say what I think he said...

(Oh I did) I can feel him smirking in my mind. Stupid bastard.

(Hey don't hate on the thing that give you power)

I chose to ignore him at the moment. I see Gaara getting out his seat ready to leave the room and by impulse alone I reach out for him grabbing his wrist. He stops and looks at me with his penetrating emerald eyes. I look down at the floor and whisper a, "Thank you for staying and keeping your promise."

I'm so weak! I disgust myself. I can't even say a stupid thank you to a friend with out being embarrassed. I think he feels my frustration and walks towards me. I still don't look up. I just stare at the floor wishing it would swallow me up so I don't have to look into his face. But he grabs my chin in his strong yet gentle grip and pulls my face up to look at his. I've never seen this side of Gaara. He seems human, not the killer that he is known for. Though I shouldn't be surprised to see this side of him. Where I was always happy and expressed like and dislike, he was sad and indifferent. Now I'm angered and cold, while he is calm and warm. We are opposites yet the exactly same.

He smiles down at me and I can feel myself blush again. "You're welcome Naruto. Now get ready so we can have breakfast and meet up with everyone."

He lets me go and exits the room. I just sit there trying to figure out what happened.

Time change

It seems like they have been walking for hours when in reality it's only been may be one hour or so. It was extremely dark our even though it should have been mid day. The others didn't know why but assumed it had to do with her village being the Village of Shadow and all.

"Are we almost there?" Naruto gave off a frustrated sigh.

"Yes we are. But you must remain silent till we get there."

"Why?"

Aya stopped walking and turned around facing the boys. "Tell me, what do you hear?"

They listened to there surroundings and were baffled.

"Nothing..." was all Shikamaru said. There were no sounds except for their breathing at the moment. But hearing wasn't the only thing they found odd. There was no chakra coming off the plants or anything. "Why don't we hear or feel anything?"

"Because it is one of the tricks of this forest."

"What do you mean by tricks?"

Aya turned back around and continued walking. The other three were on alert now looking for danger. Though they were before, but the thought that an enemy might be able to hear them with out realizing it bothered them.

"Well, this forest is, I guess you could say dead, yet it's very much alive. This forest has it's own way of protecting itself. It gives off the notion of danger because you can't hear anything except those around you."

Aya did some hand seals but continued walking like she didn't even do anything.

"What did you do?"

She didn't answer but the little bit of light they did have seemed to go out. Little puffs of fire seemed to light their way going around like it was some type of maze. What they didn't know was that it was a maze designed to keep unwanted visitors out. That was the point of the jutsu, it had to be taught and couldn't be copied by things like the shirangan and of blood abilities like it. This was how the village protected itself instead of having people change traps every five minutes.

Before they know it they were in a market place. It looked like every other market place except it was in the dark. Even the people looked human. Why would they need to look like that if they weren't.

"Hey. Are you sure were at the right place."

Aya gave an amused chuckle before answering. "Yes Naruto I'm sure. Welcome to the Hidden Village of Shadow."

She gestured them to continue to follow her and they did with out any hesitation. She ushered them around the different stores and people. Some stopped and looked but did nothing, others just ignored them going about their business. It gave Gaara and Naruto a sinking feeling that this village would be like their own.

They wound up at a tall building that reminded them of the Hokage tower back at Konoha. When they entered the room they were looking into a bright hall that seemed to have very few people in it. The chatter that was heard when they entered died down. 

They were the center of attention and that seemed to make everyone nervous, except Aya.

"Hi everyone. Guys, these are the other Genins." Aya gestured to the center of the room where three other genins stood.

"This is Naruto, Gaara, and Shikamaru."

"I thought you were only bring two. And why is a human with you?" One of the genins said. She was a girl with brown hair that framed her face. She wasn't very tall but the way she held herself told others not to mess with her.

Aya gave a sigh of frustration. She didn't need to argue with her at the moment. That girl just likes to give Aya a hard time. "Because situations change. The Hokage wanted someone to monitor us. Because I felt like it. Choose your pick."

A quiet mumbling was heard but the girl who spoke before could be heard. "I still don't like it."

Aya shot her a glare that caused everyone to shut up. "I honestly don't care what you think. I suggest you treat them with respect, just like you expect them to do towards you. If I find out any different... you will not be a happy camper."

The girl stepped out of her little group and approached Aya, determination and anger in her eyes. Aya looked the same way. It is obvious they don't like each other. "Is that a threat?"

Aya gave her a dark smirk, "I believe it is a threat. What are you going to do about it Yuri." Aya stepped in front of her giving her a growl. "I suggest you step down off your high horse and learn to be nice to new people."

Yuri just snorted and turned her back to Aya and left the main room. Aya to turned to her comrades and gave them a victory smirk and motioned them to follow her. On their way out they heard a 'C'ya latter guys.' From one of the other genins. Maybe this wasn't so bad after all.

Once they were back on the street Aya decided to speak. "Don't worry about Yuri. She's doesn't like many people and I don't know if you noticed but I don't get along with her."

"We can see. Where are we going." Gaara decided to put in his two cents and ask the question the others wanted to know as well.

Aya stopped mid step and turned around towards them and rubbed her head nervously. "Sorry I for got to tell you. You guys will be staying at my place. Oh but I must warn you, there is another person staying with me. Don't get on his bad side. That is the best piece of advice I could give you."

Then out of the shadows two arms snaked themselves around Aya's shoulders and waist. She didn't seem to surprised. His lips were near her ear, he spoke loud enough for all of the to hear. "You don't seem to mind my bad side." The new person looked at the other three and smiled at them. "Good after noon."

"Hi." they said in unison. Something was off with him. He didn't give off the impression of someone who angers easily. But smiles can be deceiving as Naruto knows so well. Is this person like him in some ways or is this just his personality.

"My name is Katsu. And I'll be your instructor. Though things will be different then what you're use to."

So this will be their new instructor. Not what they were expecting, but then again neither were some of the instructors in Konoha or in the Sand. Katsu removed his arms from Aya and they continued walking once again. The walk wasn't long but it was done silently. Everyone seemed to be lost in their own thoughts. When they reached there new place of residence there were a little surprise as to how big it was. It wasn't anything huge like the Uchiha's or the Hyugas but it was a decent size house. On the main floor was where the kitchen, living room. Down stairs was a dojo for training and weaponry. Up stairs were the bedrooms. Every floor had a bathroom to it.

It was a nice size house yet it seemed so lonely and empty. Like something happened and the life of the house just died along with the occupants. It was a hard feeling to explain. Katsu and Aya gave them a tour and showed them where their rooms were. They were next to each other and no one seemed to mind. In fact, it gave them more comfort to know that they were close. They placed their belongings in their rooms and met back in the living room down stairs.

"Ok." Aya stated when everyone was present. "You guys have a choice. Eat now and then start training, or eat now and do nothing the rest of the day. But let me warn you the next exam in only months away."

Well that decision was a simple, they decided to eat and train. Shikamaru didn't know what to do with his time and just sighed. Why did he have to come with them. He couldn't see the clouds of the day, only clouds of the night. He couldn't train with them because he was a Chunnin and among other reasons. So he had nothing to do.

Katsu saw his inner turmoil and just smiled at him. "Don't look so down and dare I say bored Shikamaru-kun. You are free to train with us if you like. I assure you it will be different from what your use to."

Yay Shikamaru actually has something to do know. But this teacher unnerved him somehow. He didn't know why but he did. But he could wait til later to analyze why he thought that way.

They walked for a few minutes in to another forest near their new home, there was light but not enough to see clearly. They ran into trees, bushes, each other; it just seemed impossible to see in this. How could they practice with these conditions.

"You will have advantages by training with us. If you didn't know some of the other countries were considering having the next exam here..."

For pairs of eyes started and Katsu in disbelief. Are they serious? Why on earth would they want to hold an exam in a demon village. It was unheard of, but if you think about it, it did make sense. They didn't have anything to gain by attack the humans like the Sound village has with Konoha. Plus there would be the fear if any village _did_ try to start something the "villagers" would not allow it. Or it could be that fact that the other villages didn't want the 6 gennins to enter their territories.

"Now we have many things to work on but the main thing that I will do for you is leave you be."

"What kind of teaching is that?!" Naruto was at a loss. This isn't how someone is taught.

"You can not rely on my when in battle. You must rely on your teammates and work together. I will be there to teach you new things but first we need to work on some things."

"Like what?" Katsu gave a small laugh. Aya knew what was to come and the both knew it will not be easy for any of them.

"Tell me..." Aya's looks at the three in front of her. "If you were to fight me or another genin right now, could you win by either working together or individually?"

"We could win." Gaara gave this answer with confidence but he was about to be disappointed.

"That is incorrect. You would loose."

Gaara narrowed his eyes. "Why."

Aya started walking around the small group thinking about what to say. "Because you must first realize that you are not invincible. Gennins no matter where their from think that they can beat anyone. First you must realize that you can die in battle. Once you- -"

"Realize this and know you are not as strong as you like to think." Katsu cut in. "You then can mature and become strong. Determination is not enough to win. You must know your weakness and strengths."

Katsu walked near Shikarmu and ushered him away from the others but not to far. Just far enough so that when the training begun they wouldn't be caught in the middle of it. "Shikamaru-kun, tell me, your clan uses shadows do they not?"

"They do."

"What is the weakness to you technique" It didn't sound like a statement of fact saying that he already knew the answer. But wanted it confermed.

"Lack of light."

"That is where you're wrong. Who ever said that light is the only cause of shadows? Let me show you how to... better manipulate shadows with out light."

"How?"

"Simple..."

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

TBC... 

I hope my explination for having the Chunnin exam in the Shadow Village wasn't to dumb. Was it? Or should I put it in another village? I'm so sorry for the long wait.

**Reviews:**

**Matitia: **Man your review lit my day I swear. Glad you like it. Do you honestly think I would kill Gaara before the got with Naruto? O.o I'm not that mean. Hope you don't mind the major OOC of Gaara. I had to give him a personality. .

**Ookima: **We all know deep down that Sasuke will get a serious ss-Kicking by someone later on. At least I hope he does. ::laughs nervously:: Who doesn't love Gaara? ::looks at person at my anime store that hates Gaara with a passion -.-)

**Nikkler O.o:** Look I reviewed myself!!! No not really. Hey fluffy-kins aka sister. I know you love me who doesn't? . But hey you know what's going to happen because I run most of my ideas by you before I write. Oh and don't worry things will happen for Sakura... don't you worry.... Mwahahaha!!!!

**Polka dot:** Yeah I know but I thought it would be funny if I made it look like he lost and I wanted to see the reaction on my readers ... posts.

**Goettia:** Don't worry in the anime world spelling doesn't count. Heck I can't spell to save my life!! It's a wonder how I got to college. What is it with the death threats? Oh my... Please I love Gaara way too much too just kill him off that easily. If he's going to go he will go with style. . (though I'm not saying I'm going to really kill him)

**Spellcaster Hikaru: **Yes Yes I brought Gaara back. Gaara wouldn't do something like that to me. For I am the mighty Nikkler and besides he works at my "Male Companion Services" Mwahaha.

**Crystal-Chan2:** Don't hurt me I'm fragile. Plus Fluffy-kins will seek revenge.

**ChOuXiAoYa: **I am so sorry that it took so long to up date! I hope it was worth the wait

**Subaku no umunayo:** Wow I'm glad I got that kind of reaction. Do you honestly think I'd kill Gaara like that? With out killing Sasuke first? No I will make it pain full if I decide to kill Sasuke.

**Neko-Zordaray:** O.o Well for the longest time I thought I was a Mommy fearing person. But know I think I might be a Neko Demon fearing person instead.

**Aya666:** Yay insanity is a good thing. I'm glad you like my concept I honestly didn't think it would take off like it did. I'm happy. Huggles


	10. Chapter 10: What is Darkness?

This chapter is dedicated to:

**Frikin Carefree Trunks **for being my 100th reviewer. Thank you so much!

**Pua Karen **and **Firebretaher339 **for reviewing me and making face the fact that I'm a loser who needs to update.

I have hit some major blocks during this chapter so… yeah. I'M SO SORRY!

Disclaimer: Don't own don't sue

Warnings: Angst. Hasn't been beta read yet. (Wanted to get this out for you guys. You've waited long enough.

Key  
"Speaking"  
_Flashback  
__-_Kyuubi speaking-  
'Thoughts'

On with the fic…

* * *

What is darkness? Normally when humans think darkness they think evil, lose of hope, struggle, and death. But what humans fail to realize is that with darkness there is no light. With out good there is no evil. With out love, there can be no hate. Death can only come from things that were once alive. 

Everyone and everything has two faces, a good side and a bad side. Nature herself is like a ying and yang. She is like two souls yet one in the same, a calm nurturing wind or something that brings death and despair.

Humans are very much that same. Some seem calm and collected but are they really? Can you say you know someone completely? Everyone has secrets, things they don't want anyone else to know. They themselves don't want to know yet they carry this burden alone.

-

-

* * *

Fantasy of Torture:  
Chapter 10: True Nature

* * *

"I don't know why you're so upset Sasuke-kun." 

Sasuke said nothing; he didn't even move as to acknowledge that someone was talking to him.

Maybe this voice was a figment of his imagination. An imagination caused by the loneliness in his life. By the deaths that haunts him every time he closes his eyes, or when his mind drifts. His life is nothing but red. A color, he has escaped for the time being, yet he has still bathed in it.

A coppery sent seems to follow him everywhere, yet he is the only one that notices. Everyone else is blinded by his genius, his looks, and his mystery. Blinded are the people who don't see the haunted look in those shadowed eyes. Nor do they notice the longing for someone to look behind porcelain and see the flesh, to see the tears, to see the pain, and to see the blood.

Only one has seen, and has understood and now he's gone. Forever? No, he'll come back, if only for revenge. Then leave as if he was never here to begin with.

"He's coming back, but he'll be stronger. You won't be able to take him as easily as last time.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this…"

"Oh really? Why is that?"

A glare was sent to no where in particular, but he knows that voice, where ever it was, could see it. "He wasn't supposed to hate me."

"Who says he hates you? For all we know he could be in denial. That's perfectly normal for a human. Is it not?"

Could it really be as simple as denial? Sasuke wasn't so sure. Too much has changed. His attitude, the way he carried himself, and his emotions have changed. Gone was the happy go lucky attitude, now there was a pessimistic point of view. Confidence seemed to turn to caution, almost paranoia. Now when you look at him, no smile, no brightness, just… indifference or a non-caring. Something not Naruto.

But Sasuke wasn't the only one who noticed. Oh no, everyone, even people who made it a ritual to ignore the blond seemed to notice. The change was un-natural, confusing, and different. Change is never a good thing if a group relies to much on tradition or what they are use to do on a daily basis.

There was no one to hate, no one to mock, and no one to break. What they wanted came true. The demon carrier has left.

So why aren't they satisfied?

It's been a week since Naruto left. He didn't say many good byes. Actually the only person he seemed to say good bye to was Tsunade. None of the other genins new about Naruto leaving. That left hurt in many who have come to consider him a friend.

Hinata's pale eyes scanned Tsunade's office looking at the many people she have trained and fought with, with mixed expressions on their faces. Some with hurt, others with anger, or indifference. Ino looked tired and sad. Guilt poured off her in streams. Sakura just looked paranoid. Hinata shifted nervously where she stood not knowing what to say in the intensity of the room.

"… Ano… Tsunade-sama? Why has Naruto left?"

The little conversations between comrades stopped when she asked the question that was on everyone's lips. Well almost everyone's.

The Hokage gave a frustrated sigh. She hasn't slept well, so she was tired, frustrated, and stressed. "He is training in another village. All I can say is that he is good hands. Shikamaru is with him and should be coming with a report."

"How could you let them leave with her?" Sakura's voice was scared, like a child. But Tsunade didn't care; she looked at the pink haired girl with cold eyes.

"How could you do what you did to her and drag Ino into it? What you did was dangerous and very foolish." Sakura brought her head down in shame. In her mind what she asked of Ino wasn't bad. Ino on the other hand had different views on it.

* * *

Flash Back - Ino Pov

* * *

_I don't know why I suggested we go through with it. Was it because of what I saw in the hospital? Something inside of me told me not to go through with it, I don't even know why I agreed to it in the first place. Curiosity? The desperation in her voice when she asked me. Or maybe it was because she ASKED me to do it. Knowing that she didn't fear my power like a lot of people did. Fear of me taking their techniques. Not being trusted, I think that hurts more. People won't get close to me because they think that I'm just using them._

_Lies. I could care less about their techniques and special skills. I want people to see me as Ino, not just a member of the Yamanaka family who can take jutsus or mess up your mind._

_When we first entered her mind there was nothing but darkness and pain, Oh Kami-Sama the pain. It surrounded me like I was underwater drowning. That is what I felt like. I was drowning in her memories. Her feelings became my own her eyes were mine. I don't know what Sakura saw but once we entered I knew we went too far._

_The pain and darkness melted way like it didn't belong there in the first place. Everything was so innocent. I don't know how old she was but she was young. She was playing, showing her parents something, I don't know what it was but when she showed it to them I felt filled with pride. I felt her happiness at their approval. Then it changed in an instant._

_Exhaustion, panic, pain. All of these emotions filled my very soul. I heard her screams; it made my throat turn raw as I watched her parents being killed. I thought nothing can be worse than this… it does. Chaos. That is the only way I can describe it. I can see her chakra, feel it. It was like a storm of energy, a hurricane of sorts. Bursts of energy spring from her body as her flesh burns. Her body can't take the shocks of chakra. Then I see darkness. She must have passed out._

_I don't know what happened but all of a sudden I see myself and Sakura in a room. A room in her head is beyond me, but I guess everyone has a place to store memories that they don't want to see anymore. My eyes scan the darkness and I find her crouched down on what looks like a wall of sorts. She's trembling, from what I don't know. I watch as she lifts her head, looking straight at us. Her eyes seem to glow at us like candles inside someone's home in the middle of the night. It was hauntingly beautiful._

_"What are you doing here?" Her voice sounded small. Like the little girl in her memories. But her tone changes along with her eyes. "I'll ask one more time. WHAT are you doing here? Why are you in my mind." Her eyes were so cold, and angry, yet fearful at the same time. I guess I couldn't blame her._

_I didn't answer her. What could I have said? Sakura must have thought the same thing because she was silent as well. I let my head fall in shame. I've never felt bad about doing this before but now I'm being crushed with guilt. I whisper an 'I'm sorry' to her not expecting her to hear it but I was wrong._

_She snorts at me and stands. "You're sorry?" she says. "Is that all you can say. You have no right to be here. Get out…" I'm frozen to where I am. Despite I'm not in her memories per say I can still feel her emotions as if they're my own. Betrayal. I sank to my knees gripping my heart. I can't take it. Tears fill my eyes as sobs wrack my body._

_Sakura is kneeling down by me in an instant rubbing my back. "What are you doing to her? Leave her alone! We didn't do anything to you!"_

_"You come into my mind with out permission. I would say that is something. But that still doesn't explain why you both are here." I watch as she gets closer to us. Her golden eyes change yet again from cold anger to wild._

_"Get out. Get out. Get OUT!" I feel lost, out of control. But not like before, no, not because of the chakra, but personality wise. Like I can't tell my right from my left. What is good or evil. Confusion beyond anything I've ever experienced before. Then she smiles, though looking at her makes her look like a sadistic killer but at the moment she very well could be._

_"It is not safe running around a demons mind…" Pain filled my body and I screamed, I could hear Sakura screaming next to me, then darkness took over._

_I woke up in a hospital room, I still remember her voice, and it was deadly. Like a sword cutting through cloth with ease. That's what her words did. Cut my consciences, my morality. It was then that I truly realized what I did and how wrong it was to do it._

_I was released in a couple of days after the "accident"; on my way home, to train, when ever I went anywhere for that matter I would look around and see people ignore Naruto and just be cold to him. I never understood why, but it made me wonder if he could possibly know how I feel. But I never did find out. No, I was to prideful. What if people started shunning me like they did Naruto because I decided I was going to get to know him better. I didn't want that to happen. I was too scared, scared to be seen with him, or even near him. Now he's gone and I can't do anything about it._

* * *

End of flash back

* * *

"It was wrong… I realize that now. We were not in any type of battle and I shouldn't have done it." Ino bowed deeply in front of the Hokage. "I'm sorry." 

Sakura just stared at the blond haired girl in shock. She was sorry? "She's a freak and we didn't do anything wrong." That last comment was NOT meant to be heard but it was anyway, the next sound was a SMACK.

"How could you say that! Are you really that conceded? I don't know what you saw but I wouldn't wish what happened to her to anyone. She did NOT deserve what we did to her and I feel extremely bad about it." Ino was breathing heavily at the moment from frustration.

Despite the other in the room had no clue what Sakura and Ino were talking about they knew when to keep their moths shut.

"I will inform her of your apology." Ino and Sakura jumped at the comment. Who else besides Tsunade-sama new?

"And you are?" Tsunade asked the stranger that.

"Forgive me my rudeness. I'm Kizu from Hidden Shadow. Escorting Mr. Nara Shikamaru to deliver his report to the Hokage of Konoha." He said it gracefully with a bow.

Shikamaru looked at his "escort" and mumbled a 'show off' before stepping up in front of Tsunade and sighing.

"Come with me than so we can talk in private." The Hokage gestured for the young Chuunin to follow her but he remained where he was standing.

"With all do respect Hokage-sama I'm sure everyone else would like to hear how Naruto is doing."

Tsunade looked around at the determined looks around and shrugged. At least she won't be bombarded with questions latter on. "Very well. Go ahead."

* * *

Earlier that day…_

* * *

I can feel him all over me. I feel this breath ghosting over my skin while he uses my body for his relief. His fingers are like daggers stabbing my flesh making me bleed where ever he touches. The pain will never stop. Physically I guess I can get use to it. But the emotional pain. Knowing what I am… it will never go away. I'm a whore. That is what I am and I will always be one. _

_The Sasuke in my nightmare smiled at me. "Why do you continue to run from me? Huh, Naruto? You know what you are… You know who you belong too… Just give up and except that you are nothing now. No one will ever want you. You are damaged goods. Like a cracked doll. Who wants to spend the time trying to fix it when they can just get another one; a better one? I'm all you have. I'm the only one who will care for you, who will repair you, and the only one who will love you."_

I woke up in a cold sweat. Breathing heavily. Looking around to glance at the clock I had twenty minutes left to sleep. Why should I bother, I won't be sleeping so I get up to get ready. That's when I see myself in the mirror…

I use to motivate myself by looking in the mirror and imagining myself as the Hokage but now all I see is the sick person I have become. "You're nothing but a sick, ugly, disgusting—"

-That's enough you stupid brat! You are not sick, or ugly, or disgusting. Get a hold of yourself.-

"I have a hold of myself. I just realize what I really am. I see what the others always thought me as."

-Say it and I will make sure you regret it.-

It was an empty threat of course. The Kyuubi wouldn't harm Naruto. Not when Kyuubi viewed Naruto as his own kit. He would do anything in his power to stop his kit's pain but this is a battle that only Naruto can fight. What good is all this power when he can do nothing to help his chosen one? It causes the anger inside the fox spirit to grow. He wasn't angry at Naruto, he is not at fault. The fox blames himself. He should have been able to stop it from happening. Yet he could do nothing.

"If I Say What? HUH? That Everything Those Stupid Villagers Said Are TRUE! I'm WORTHLESS! I'm NOTHING!"

The Kyuubi's voice was focused and calm as he spoke, -Tell me boy. What do you see when you look in this mirror?-

Naruto gazed at himself. He's lost weight, his bright eyes dulled and shadowed from lack of sleep. "I see someone who is not worth the fuss. I see a pathetic orphan no one wants. I see a weak ugly demon carrying human being who can't even save himself."

-But you have saved yourself. Numerous times. You survived coldness from humans, battles that you were not ready to face yet. Wars that were not meant to be seen by your eyes at such a young age. You survived a horrible night with someone you trusted.-

"HOW DID I SURVIVE? I DIED THAT DAY And… everyday after… I died… I'm broken… I lost… why? Why won't you let me die?" That has been the blonds wish since the "incident".

-Look at me.-

"How can I look at you when you don't have a physical body?"

-Look into the mirror and you will see me.-

Naruto looked into the mirror and standing behind him was a man. He had long rust red hair that was in a pony tail that reached his hips. Bangs framed his tanned face as blood red eyes watch Naruto from the mirror. Kyuubi had a gentle smile on his face as he reached around a wrapped his arms around Naruto's delicate frame. Making the blond feel safe for the first time since the incident.

Naruto could feel Kyuubi surrounding him. Feel his arms protecting him, smell his sent of the pine trees. He leaned into the touch letting it wash away his fears if only for a moment.

Kyuubi sighed as he rested his head on top of blond hair. -Why? Why would you waist such a life? To die; to kill yourself would be acknowledging defeat. Letting him know that he has won. You are my kit. To watch you die… I don't know if I could handle it. I would have failed you.-

"No… I would not have been your fault. At least if I died you could be free."

-What would I live for? There would be nothing left for me. It is my job to keep you from harm and I have already failed in that aspect. Let me help you heal. Know this boy. If you fall, I will be there to fall with you. Not only that but you have people who would catch you when you fall. Believe that.-

Naruto looked down at the floor tears falling silently from crystal eyes. "How can I believe something so wonderful when I am an abomination?"

"-You are not an abomination Naruto.-" Dueled voices? It seemed like two people spoke that sentence at the same time, but the blond didn't lift his head. "Never call yourself something that will never be true."

His head shot up from gazing at a blurry wooden floor to a blurry Aya. She knocked at his door to make sure he was up, but he never answered, that was when she let herself in and found him arguing with the fox spirit.

"What makes you think that?"

"You breathe air. You bleed. You cry and show emotions.—"

"Then what about Gaara."

The young woman smiled. "Gaara shows emotions you just need to know where and how to look. I know you know he shows them. Forgive me if you think I'm being rude but I must be blunt. You need to get over it."

Naruto's eyes shifted colors at the comment with barely concealed anger. Aya didn't even flinch at his cold glare.

"So I should forget it ever happened?" His voice was cold and threatening.

"I never said forgetting about it. That would be worse than the actual act. I said you need to get over it. You can not move on with life with it eating away at you. You were raped. Realize that there was nothing you could have done to stop it. There was no way for you to prevent it so you can put it behind you. You know what its like to be put in that situation so don't do it to anyone else. Realize that it happened and promise yourself to not let someone take advantage of you again. That is the only thing you can do."

Clear blue eyes narrowed at his visitor. "How would you know so much?"

His visitor shrugged and gave him a weak smile. "I have my ways. I have a feeling you will find out soon. Come, it is time to train. Gaara is already waiting."

The three of them walked along the quiet forest walking to their training spot that Aya would pick out. It was always different; never the same place. Gaara asked her about it once and she said that the forest had a mind of its own:

"_For all you know we could be at the same place everyday; it would be the forest that changes around us. When in trouble ask them to help."_

_Gaara and Naruto didn't understand her way of thinking. The red head decided to voice his thoughts, "That makes no sense. Trees can't walk. They can't even hear you."_

_A chuckle escaped pale lips. "What makes you so curtain about that. Nature breathes, it bleeds, and cries. Nature can do things that no human can imagine. That is what makes us different from normal humans. We can understand nature where humans try and fail. Humans kill trees without thinking twice. They ignore their screams and cries where we can hear them. _

"_I've never heard them."_

"_You were also raised in a human society where such things are not necessary or known. Do not worry you will understand soon enough."_

The conversation ended there, neither Gaara nor Naruto asked about it again. Waiting for poof that they believed would never come. Aya slowed in her pace signaling a stop was coming. She stopped and turned around to face the two young men.

"Today we are going to play hide and go seek tag. Won't that be fun?" At their bewildered faces she smiled. "This will help us with tracking, stealth, and hunting. Who wants to start?"

Nobody volunteered so it was decided that they should battle it out to decide who was it. The battle of "Rock, Paper, Scissors." Naruto was declared champion and had the honor to count to 30.

1…

Aya and Gaara took off running in the forest to find a hiding spot.

10…

Now hiding wasn't as easy as one might think. It takes skill to find a hiding spot and making it work. Gaara found himself by an older tree with parts of its stump rotting away making a hollowed area inside of it. It was dark and would keep him in the shadows. The only problem was if discovered he would be at a disadvantage when it came to close combat. He would not have an open area to fight in.

25…

Aya on the other hand was on the branches of trees. She was high up to survey the area and hopefully locate the seeker before the seeker discovered her. She had advantages like the cover of thick branches and leaves, but that could only go so far. She still could be discovered which would place her in a disadvantage. Plus if a fight commenced the battle field would be tricky to maneuver on with only branches as your ground.

30…

Naruto went off searching for his comrades. Kyuubi has been helping his kit extend his senses such as hearing, smelling, and sight. Those lessons will come in handy today. Quickly picking out the sent of Gaara he followed the trail. Now the red head isn't as dumb as some people would have liked, he through his sent off in different directs and if Naruto wasn't careful he would be going in a big circle and not getting anywhere.

This is a time to use your instincts. Don't doubt or question them. Just do it.

"Ok." Naruto stopped his pursuit and closed his eyes focusing on the world around him trying to locate his friend. Unconsciously he asked, 'Hear me… help me find Gaara.' What he didn't expect was to be answered. In his mind he saw the forest rushing by him. He could hear the foot steps in his mind, feel the wind of the trees passing him by showing him the path to take to the red head. He was guided to a hollowed tree and then the "vision" vanished.

His eyes opened and a smirk formed on his face. "I found you". And took off running in the right direction.

Unnoticed by Naruto Aya watched him from the perch on the tree tops. "Good job." She whispered to the quiet wind. Her musings however were disturbed by a snapping twig and the sound of the trees rustling in worry and aggression. "What is happening?"

She jumped from tree to tree until she found what she was looking for. Her breath was caught in her throat as if it trying to choke her.

"Kami help us. Why are they here?"

She has to get the others and run. They were not ready to face them yet. She wasn't ready to face them again. She couldn't face them yet. Fear. That was her reason for retreat. She feared that she isn't strong enough to conquer her nightmares just like Naruto can't conquer his own.

Just when she was about to leave her fears looked up at hear and smirked. The hunters have found her. There were two. For an instant her heart stopped so that her blood could be replaced with adrenalin. It was a stand off as to who would start the chase/battle. Hoping for a little time she rested her hand on the tree she was standing on and whispered to it. "Please help me defeat our enemy and protected our comrades."

The trees answered with the wind. She could feel the spiritual shift and nature preparing to help. She started her run hoping to reach Naruto and Gaara before the Hunters either got to her, or to her comrades first. This wasn't only a battle for survival but a battle against time.

* * *

**TBC...**

* * *

Reviews:

**Malitia:** I love your reviews. They make me smile. Yes we like Gaara as a mindless drone but I need him to participate more and make Naruto all nice and happy. . Huggles.

**Nikkler a.k.a Shadow:** Thank you for reviewing on my account. I don't think Naruto would be comfortable enough to go into Gaara's room. Yeah Sakura is a dork who needs to die. . Wuv u back. Huggles.

**Luna:** Sorry it took so long to continue. Huggles.

**Dragon Dame57:** Yay to jealousy! That should happen at some point. . Huggles.

**Crystal-Chan2:** Yeah I realized that too. Hope this chapter is better. Huggles.

**Ronya:** Don't worry. I'm not that big on killing him like was in the past. A lot of people have asked me not to kill him. So I'm considering it. Huggles.

**Spellcaster Hikaru:** :waves back: Hello. Don't worry about the late review. It's all good. Glad you liked it. Huggles.

**Gaara-is-mine:** :hides in the bath-tub: I'M SORRY! PLEASE SPARE ME MY LIFE! Huggles.

**Cha-11:** CHA! I love that word! Thank you for reviewing! Huggles.

**Moon-n-Universe-Goddess:** Long name. . But I like. Glad you liked my story. Sorry for the long wait. Huggles.

**Rosemarykiss:** Yay my story is interesting. . Yay-ness. Thank you. Huggles.

**RianSveinSnape:** I'm glad some people think it's interesting. You have made my day! Huggles.

**Lilramona:** Thank you for reviewing! Glad you were able to find me again! Huggles

**Gods fallen little angel:** I love your name. Huggles.

**Frikin Carefree Trunks:** Yay. My 100th review! You have lit my life! I'm so happy that you like my story thank you so much. Huggles.

**Go-ruden Kiba:** Hello and welcome to my story. Glad you liked it. Huggles.

**Go-ruden Kiba: **Hello again. Yay kill Sasuke! Lets all hug Naruto! . Huggles.

**Ky0Kichi:** . HELLO:gathers crowd: VIVA LA NARUTO! AND KYOU AND HARU! Huggles.

**Shadow Kitsune67:** Glad someone put their two cents in when it came to my next exam. Thank you! Huggles.

**Souna no Hime:** Glad you think my gaa/naru fic is decent. And thank you your review has gotten my but back into gear and helped my finish this chapter that was half way done for a few months now. Torture is such a nice thing. . Huggles.

**Shandy:** My job is done! . Making dislike Sasuke was my number one goal. Naru/Sasu use to be my fav too until he became an even bigger ass in the anime. Glad you liked it so far. Huggles.

**Ehwinn:** I'm glad you will let me live for my little stunt. I hope I continue making it interesting for you. Huggles.

**Firebretaher339: **I'm sorry it took so long. I added some more Kyuubi and Naruto conversation. Hope you liked it. Huggles.

**Pua Karen:** Thank you for loving my story. You have helped me get my butt in gear to finish this chapter. Huggles.


End file.
